12 Years Later
by MrsAldous
Summary: Well 12 years ago this girl and boy slept together and she ran away and is now back to show what she has made of her life on her own.....Not revealing couples or any hints on who it about.
1. Chapter 1

**12 Years Later **

I really hope you enjoy this story if you didn't like my other stories so this one for all of you guys.


	2. The Runaway

**The Party**

They are all 17 years old and still have to get permission from the parents about going to parties and sleepovers. Well not these guys, they decide to not get permission from parents and have a fun night out.

Oliver Oken, Lilly Truscott, Jake Ryan and Miley Stewart were at the party and Lilly and Oliver were dancing but Miley and Jake had disappeared from Lilly and Oliver view of seeing what happening between them, so Oliver and Lilly decide to leave the party and get some chips.

'One bag of chips' Oliver replied.

'Why are you getting one bag?' Lilly asked.

'We can share' Oliver answered.

'Are you drunk?' Lilly questioned.

'No' Oliver lied.

'Here you go, enjoy your romantic evening' the lady said.

'We are not a couple' Lilly replied.

Oliver and Lilly left the chip shop and Lilly and Oliver sat on the beach, watching the waves and the stars.

'Lilly...' Oliver let out quietly.

Lilly looked at Oliver taking another chip.

'Do you want to come back to mine tonight?' Oliver asked.

'No' Lilly answered.

Oliver stood up and so did Lilly and Oliver threw the chips away and brought Lilly closer to him and she kissed him on the lips 

deeply and Lilly phone went off and she pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID – _Miley _– Lilly looked at Oliver and he smiled at her and kissed her again. Lilly blanked Miley and went home with Oliver.

When they got to his bedroom, they started taking each other clothes off and Lilly closed Oliver door and his locked it. Lilly and Oliver fell onto his bed and got under the covers.

The next day Lilly and Oliver were sleeping in each other arms. When it came to 10am, Lilly heard banging on the bedroom door and someone yelling.

'OLIVER OKEN GET UP NOW' Mrs Oken yelled.

Oliver woke up and looked at Lilly and then at the time.

'How did we get here?' Lilly asked.

'I have no idea' Oliver answered.

Lilly and Oliver got up and Lilly had gotten dressed and so did Oliver and his unlocked the door and they went downstairs and saw Mrs Oken, Mr Oken and Owen standing in the living room.

'Lilly?' Mr Oken said, in a confusing way.

'Um...call me Oliver' Lilly whispered. 'Bye'

'Um...hang on Lilly' Mrs Oken replied. 'Why are you here and not at home?'

'I wanted to see Oliver cos you know him my best pal' Lilly said.

'Why are you wearing that dress?' Mrs Oken asked.

'Oh this old thing, I couldn't find anything else to wear so I worn this' Lilly lied.

'OK, well if you don't mind we need a quiet word with Oliver so come back when you got something more causal on and not time to party Oliver' Mrs Oken responded.

'Yes Mrs O' Lilly sighed out.

Lilly left the house and Mrs Oken looked at Oliver. The next few days Lilly and Oliver haven't spoken a word about what happened between them.

'So where did you two disappear to on the party?' Miley asked.

'Oh I went home early' Lilly lied looking at Oliver.

'Oh OK' Miley replied.

The next few weeks, Oliver and Lilly had done it again but this time they were sober. It was one afternoon and Oliver and Lilly was just sitting on Oliver sofa watching telly and Lilly and Oliver started talking.

'Do you want anything to drink?' Oliver offered.

'No thanks' Lilly answered.

Oliver stood up and went into the kitchen and Lilly followed him. Lilly had walked over to Oliver and stopped what he was doing and took his hand and they walked towards the stairs.

'Lilly, what are you doing?' Oliver asked.

'Come on, were both sober we know what is going to happen' Lilly whispered.

'It the middle of the afternoon' Oliver pointed out.

'Better times because your parents are out and your brother working come on Oliver' Lilly said.

'No Lilly it not right' Oliver replied.

'Fine we won't' Lilly responded sitting on the stairs.

Oliver sat on the stairs with Lilly and looked at her and she pulled him in for a kiss and he didn't pull away. As they were kissing, Lilly started undoing Oliver shirt and Oliver undid Lilly top and they took the tops off.

Lilly and Oliver were on the stairs for about half an hour, kissing each other and Lilly broke it off and took Oliver hand and they went upstairs. Lilly kissed Oliver as they were getting closer to his room and she open his bedroom door and then closed it and locked it.

Mr Oken and Mrs Oken came in the door at 7pm and they walked into the kitchen and saw the fridge door open and the water out and Mrs Oken put the water away and closed the fridge door.

About half an hour later Mrs Oken was going upstairs and she saw two tops on the floor and she picked them up and put them in the basket of dirty clothes and went into her and Mr Oken room.

In Oliver room, Lilly and Oliver were kissing each other and Oliver had bitten Lilly neck and Lilly met with Oliver lips.

The next day Lilly had gotten up really early and so has Oliver and they went downstairs.

'I'll see you later' Oliver whispered, kissing Lilly on the lips.

'Bye-bye' Lilly said.

After that Lilly had been feeling sick a lot and she decide to get a pregnancy test and she found out she was pregnant. She didn't know what to do so she started to worry. Lilly had waited a month and she couldn't handle it anymore. So one day Lilly mum 

had just left the house and Lilly rushed upstairs to pack her things. Lilly had got downstairs and put it in her car and then went back inside the house, leaving Miss Truscott a note for Oliver and Miley and of course her mum.

Lilly had shut the front door behind her and got into the car and drove off.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. She Returns

**Lilly Returns**

She only 28 years old and is living on her own with her beautiful girl, Demi. Lilly Truscott had pass all her grades and gotten a job as a Fashion Designer and she a magazine producer.

Lilly romance life meant nothing to her apart from loving her only daughter, Demi. Lilly had a fear if she turned 50, she would still be alone and she doesn't want life that way.

Demi was only 12 years old and she doesn't have any idea who the father is to her but Lilly does and is afraid if she let her see him, she would want to be with him more than her. Lilly fear is only that.

Lilly had a perfect life with Oliver and Miley back home and now she was scared of returning to them in Malibu. Lilly had a fear if she didn't tell Demi who her father was; she would ask later on in life and then wouldn't have a clue where Oliver is.

So Lilly decide to tell Demi they taking a trip to Malibu.

'Demi, I have decide we should take a trip to Malibu' Lilly said.

'What the hell?' Demi asked. 'What gotten into you?'

'I need a break from my career life, time we went on holiday' Lilly answered.

'OK, what have you done?'

'I haven't done anything' Lilly replied. 'So pack your things and get them into the car now'

'OK' Demi let out.

Lilly and Demi were sitting in the car and Lilly had driven along the road and Demi asked Lilly a question.

'Mum' Demi said.

'Yeah' Lilly responded.

'Do you know where my dad is?' Demi asked.

'Why are you asking?' Lilly questioned.

'Is just kind of weird how I never knew him in life' Demi answered. 'And how you grew up with no one around you and why are we going to Malibu?'

'Because it a holidays and I'm not having you lying around the house all day doing nothing' Lilly snapped at Demi.

'Fine, I'll shut up because you're getting stressed out' Demi burst out.

Lilly turned the radio on and heard "Hannah Montana" playing on the radio singing "True Friend" and Lilly had a little tear down her face and Demi notice it.

'Mum, what is wrong with you?' Demi asked.

'I always cry when I hear this song' Lilly answered.

'It Hannah Montana' Demi said.

'I know' Lilly replied.

The next day Lilly and Demi arrived in Malibu. Lilly had stopped the car and got out and so did Demi.

'Well, were here finally' Demi responded.

'Yeah finally' Lilly said.

Lilly had gone down her old road and parked in front of her house and got out of the car and so did Demi.

'Why are we here?' Demi asked.

'Demi, this is going to be a total shock for you and especially these next few days and you might hate me after all this has come out' Lilly answered.

Lilly and Demi walked to the front door and Lilly knocked on the door. The door had swung open and looked at Lilly and Demi.

'Oh hello can I help?' the lady asked.

'Is Heather Truscott here?' Lilly questioned.

'Um...no she moved out 4 years ago because she married some guy, I can give you the address' the lady answered.

'That will be great thanks' Lilly said.

After Lilly had the address, Lilly had figured out she has Jackson and Miley as her stepbrother and stepsister. When Lilly arrived at the house, she knocked on the door. The door swung open and Lilly looked at him.

'Hiya, can I help you?' Jackson asked.

'Hi Jackson' Lilly replied.

'Who the hell are you?' Jackson questioned.

'Lilly Truscott' Lilly answered.

'Oh...my...GOD' Jackson let out.

'Is my mum here?' Lilly asked.

'No, she working but you can come in' Jackson answered.

Lilly walked in with Demi.

'Jackson, have you met my daughter Demi?' Lilly questioned.

'You're what?'

'My daughter' Lilly repeated.

Then Lilly heard laughing and joking about coming into the door and Lilly turned round and looked at Demi.

'You're going to hate me' Lilly said to Demi.

Jackson, Demi and Lilly looked at Robby-Ray, Roxy, Heather, Miley and Oliver.

'Hey everyone, Lilly back' Jackson burst out in a confused face.

'Hi mum' Lilly replied.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Lilly and Oliver Talk

**Oliver and Lilly**

'When did you return?' Heather Truscott asked.

'Today' Lilly answered. 'We just arrived'

Heather looked at everyone else and chuckled.

'What do you mean "we"?' Heather questioned.

'My daughter Demi and I' Lilly replied.

'Oh my god' Heather hissed out turning to sit on the sofa. 'So you disappear for 12 years and you come back with a child on your hand'

'She is 12 years old' Lilly revealed.

'WHAT' they all yelled.

'What have you come back for Lilly?' Heather asked. 'Have you come back to try and work things out between us all? Or have you come back to tell us you need money? Or have you come back to ruin another marriage? Which one is it going to be Lillian?'

'Excuse me...' Demi let out. 'My mother does not need money; she a fashion designer and a magazine producer so she made her life away from you Grandma'

'It would be Nanny to you' Heather argued. 'Lillian, tell me, why are you here?'

'I am here to make this right with everyone' Lilly answered.

'Well I have nothing to say to you because ever since you disappeared it been nothing but argue with me and your dad and now look at me I'm with someone else which I'm quite happy with because you always thought of yourself you ran away from something and we don't know what' Heather argued.

Lilly looked at Demi and smiled. Heather walked away and went upstairs not saying another word to Lilly.

'Demi, why don't you go with Jackson' Lilly suggested.

Demi and Jackson left the house and Lilly looked at Miley.

'Why did you leave Lilly?' Miley asked.

'Oliver, nice seeing you again' Lilly replied.

'Nice to see you too' Oliver said going to give Lilly a hug.

'Oliver, we need to talk' Lilly said.

'OK' Oliver replied.

'In private' Lilly responded.

Lilly and Oliver went for a walk along the beach and they talked to each other and then sat on the beach and Lilly looked at Oliver with a smile.

'How have you been?' Lilly asked.

'What did you want to tell me?' Oliver questioned.

'OK, the reason why I'm returning is to tell you that 12 years ago I gave birth to your baby' Lilly answered.

'What?' Oliver said in a confused face.

'Demi is your daughter and has been for the last 12 years' Lilly responded.

'Is that why you ran away?' Oliver asked.

'I was scared Oliver, I didn't have a clue what the hell to do about it' Lilly said.

'So you ran away from your mum and dad when they could of helped you out' Oliver replied.

'Oliver, you got to understand I couldn't tell them' Lilly responded.

'You could have told me' Oliver said.

'No, I couldn't, I was only 17 years old Oliver, life would of been so complicated with you' Lilly let out.

'So you take my child away from me for 12 years and not letting me knows a thing about her' Oliver burst out.

'Can you forgive me Oliver?' Lilly asked.

Oliver looked at Lilly who was looking at him in a sad face and waiting for answer. Oliver stood up and looked down at Lilly, who stood up as well.

'I need to think' Oliver answered, walking away from Lilly.

Lilly stood there and let tears come down from her face. Lilly was hoping Oliver would forgive for running away from him with his only child, Demi.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Telling Demi The Truth

**Telling Demi the truth**

Demi had fallen asleep in the guest room and Lilly had returned at 2am in the morning and Oliver was still up waiting for her return.

'Where the hell have you been?' Oliver asked.

'Oh don't you dare start on me Oliver' Lilly answered.

'Demi has been waiting for your return' Oliver argued.

'I was thinking too much and it just over did the time' Lilly said.

'Whatever Lilly' Oliver replied.

'Oliver, I didn't mean to leave like that' Lilly cried quietly. 'I was just scared of telling everyone and I didn't want to look like I failed everything and right now it just been hard for me, I've kept this secret for so long and you don't how I felt keeping it for 12 years Oliver, you really don't know how I felt'

'Come on Lilly, you lied to me and you kept it from me' Oliver said. 'What if I wanted to be part Demi life back then?'

'Look I kept that secret but I'm not going to stand here and listen to you battling me' Lilly cried heavily.

Oliver grabbed Lilly and brought her closer to his body and he looked into her eyes and kissed her on the lips and Lilly pushed him away.

'We have to tell her' Lilly whispered.

'She going to hate you' Oliver replied.

'I rather have her hating me than keeping it a secret' Lilly responded.

'OK, whatever you say' Oliver said.

'And us Oliver, we can't just pick up where we left it 12 years ago, I've just returned and I'm not looking for a romantic in my life yet' Lilly replied.

'Fair enough' Oliver let out.

'Were telling her tomorrow' Lilly said.

The next day Lilly was sitting at the table with Demi.

'Mum, can I call Max please?' Demi asked.

'Oh did you tell Max you were going on holiday?' Lilly questioned.

'Yeah but I promised him I would ring' Demi answered.

'Yeah of course' Lilly replied getting up to get her phone and she gave it to Demi.

'Thanks' Demi said.

When Oliver came downstairs and saw Demi and Lilly sitting at the table and joined them.

'Hey Demi, we need to tell you something and you're going to hate me' Lilly responded.

'OK you have my attention' Demi let out.

'Oliver isn't just some guy or bloke to you, he your father' Lilly revealed.

Demi just sat there in silent with a shocked face and looked at Oliver and then back at Lilly.

'You kept this secret for so long, HOW COULD YOU?' Demi yelled out running upstairs.

'DEMI' Lilly screamed and looked at Oliver.

'Just give her time to think it over' Oliver said grabbing Lilly hand and sitting her back down.

'She hates me now' Lilly cried quietly onto Oliver shoulder.

At dinnertime, Demi came down and saw Oliver and Lilly in the kitchen cooking dinner for everyone and she walked over to them.

'Hey Sweetie, are you still mad at me?' Lilly asked.

Demi let out a big sigh and hugged Lilly.

'I'm still mad at you for not telling me but why keep it for 12 years?' Demi questioned.

'I was trying to find the right time to tell you and I guess it should be now or you will hate me forever' Lilly answered.

'So no more secrets promise' Demi said.

'No more secrets' Lilly replied hugging Demi.

'Like mother like daughter' Oliver muttered into Lilly ear.

'So you're my dad, what you going to buy me for my birthday next week?'

'Err...not sure' Oliver answered.

Lilly notice Oliver was making his first move on her well trying to and Lilly was totally falling for Oliver again but Lilly didn't feel right about starting a relationship again with anyone as she told Oliver last night.

After 2 week of telling Demi the truth about Oliver, she was taking it pretty well and didn't have to hate anyone. Lilly had decide to stay in Malibu for a little while to make things up with her mum and friends.

One night it was a party and its Miley birthday party. Everyone was there having a good time even Demi as she made friends with people in Malibu.

Oliver and Lilly had wondered off and walked along the beach.

'I missed this lot since you left' Oliver whispered.

'I'm home now and I'm staying for a little while' Lilly said, tearfully.

'Why don't you just move back here?' Oliver asked holding her hands.

'No, Demi belongs in L.A' Lilly answered.

'But you belong here, it not her choice where you want to live' Oliver replied.

'I love Demi and I love my old home but I have my job back there and Demi school and she has friends back there and she joins her life there and I'm not going to destroy that right now' Lilly responded.

'So when are planning on going back to L.A.?' Oliver questioned.

'Not until the summer holidays are over for Demi school and I told my job I'm having a good long holiday seems I've never ever given my up' Lilly said.

'Please stay here Lil, Demi could learn to love this place' Oliver whispered.

'No Oliver, she not going to love this place, she wants to go home and maybe she will want to come back here and see you but she wouldn't want to live here' Lilly replied.

'I love you Lil' Oliver said, getting closer to her body.

'Don't do it Oliver' Lilly whispered. 'Just don't do it'

Oliver kissed Lilly neck bringing her even closer to his body and kissing her and they lips met and Lilly pushed him away and ran off. Oliver stood there looking at the waves.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Okay, sorry I'm updating late but I had to take my time and get all right for you all. **_

_**Hopefully the next update will be soon**_

_**Thankyou all for the reviews and I would like it if it could continued so I know your all loving this story sooooooooo much you can't stopped reading it **_

_**Lots of Love **_

_**EmilyOsment **_

_**X x x x **_


	6. Demi Wants to Live In Malibu

**Demi Wants to Live in Malibu**

It been 2 weeks since Oliver and Lilly shared a kiss on the beach on Miley Birthday. Lilly had forgotten all about it until Demi say something and Lilly in a mind of kissing Oliver.

It was one afternoon and Lilly was sitting on the sofa watching TV and Demi comes in and sits with Lilly.

'Hey mom' Demi said.

'Hey where have you been?' Lilly asked.

'Dad took me out for a big burger' Demi answered. 'And we went to nanny and granddad'

'Cool' Lilly replied.

'Mommy, can we stay here in Malibu for a bit longer?' Demi questioned.

'No, we have to get back to L.A because of school and my work' Lilly said.

'But mom, I want to stay here I don't want to go back' Demi responded.

'Oh well were going back to L.A' Lilly said. 'And not another word'

Demi got up and stormed upstairs and Lilly saw Oliver come in the door and he looked at Lilly.

'What have you said to her?' Lilly asked.

'I haven't said anything to her' Oliver answered.

'She wants to stay here in Malibu, when this has never been her home' Lilly replied.

'Yeah well can you blame the girl?' Oliver asked.

'Were going back to L.A tomorrow so she been in school on time' Lilly said.

At dinnertime, Demi didn't talk to Lilly at all. Oliver had sat in between of Demi and Lilly. Later on Oliver spoke to Miley.

'So have you and Lilly made a couple yet?' Miley asked.

'Nope, she doesn't want to' Oliver answered.

'Oh Oliver, you got to tell her how you feel' Miley said. 'You can't expected her to leave when you're feeling like this' 

Lilly had come and heard Miley and Oliver.

'She doesn't feel the same way anymore' Oliver replied. 'I told her and she just pushed me away'

'She not worth it then, maybe she just interested in you being a dad to Demi' Miley responded.

'She taking Demi away and I am never going to be a prober dad to her' Oliver said.

'I bet you anything Lilly still loves you' Miley said.

'No, she doesn't' Oliver replied. 'I told her how I felt and she just wants to be friends with me'

Miley hugged Oliver and they turned around and saw Lilly standing there and Miley looked at Oliver.

'I'll leave you to' Miley replied.

Miley walked back inside and Lilly walked over to Oliver and looked at him.

'How much did you hear?' Oliver asked.

'Enough to make me think I've lost you as a best friend' Lilly answered.

'You haven't lost me Lil, I just wish we could be like a couple back 12 years ago' Oliver said.

'I can't Oliver, it wouldn't be right' Lilly replied. 'I love you as a brother and I don't want to lose that but I'm guessing I have'

'Lilly...' Oliver let out.

'I'm sorry for running away like that and not telling you about Demi before but I thought we could just forget that and just move on in life' Lilly cried out quietly.

Oliver kissed Lilly on the lips and she started kissing him back and Oliver put his arms around Lilly and they started walking towards the stairs and they went up and into Oliver room.

The next day, Lilly was up and packing her things and Oliver came down and saw Lilly with her suitcase and Demi came down with her suitcase.

'Right were off' Lilly said.

'Keep in touch sweetheart, I don't hate you' Heather replied.

'Thanks mom' Lilly responded.

'And you behave yourself' Heather said hugging Demi.

'I'll try and misbehave' Demi let out walking out to the car.

'What is wrong with that child?' Heather asked.

'She wants to stay here with all us but Lilly doesn't want' Miley answered.

'She belongs in L.A' Lilly replied.

'Does she really sweetheart?' Heather questioned.

'We have to go' Lilly said.

Lilly went to the car and they all said they goodbyes and Lilly hugged Oliver and he whispered.

'I'll wait for you' Oliver whispered.

'You're wasting your time' Lilly whispered back.

'Not what you said last night' Oliver muttered.

_Flashback_

_Oliver and Lilly were in Oliver room kissing each other and cuddling each other. _

'_I love you Oken' Lilly said quietly. _

'_I love you too Truscott' Oliver whispered kissing her. _

_Lilly kissed Oliver deep on the lips. _

'_Why don't you come and live with us in L.A?' Lilly asked. _

'_Because L.A isn't my home and never will be Lil' Oliver answered. _

'_Of course not' Lilly replied. _

'_You belong here and so does Demi' Oliver responded. _

'_Demi wants to stayed here and be part of the family' Lilly said. _

'_Then why not stayed here?' Oliver asked. _

'_It just wouldn't work out for me and Demi here' Lilly answered. _

'_I want to be part of your life and Demi but I can't be if you two are so far away from home' Oliver replied. _

'_Were not that far' Lilly responded. 'Just down the road' _

_Oliver kissed Lilly on the lips and they fell asleep in each other arms. _

_End of Flashback_

Lilly pulled away from Oliver and said.

'Bye Oliver' Lilly said.

Oliver let go of Lilly hand and she got into the car and Demi looked at Lilly and Lilly drove off.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. were home

**Were Home**

Lilly and Demi returned to L.A and Demi went straight to her room and didn't say a word to Lilly.

Lilly were to the kitchen and put the kettle on and made two hot chocolate. Lilly went to Demi room and knocked on the door and she opens the door.

'I made you a hot chocolate' Lilly replied.

'Thanks' Demi said.

'Demi, I'm sorry OK, we just couldn't stay there too many memories for me' Lilly responded.

'That not what you said last night, I heard ever word you said in dad bedroom' Demi let out.

'Demi, were not having this conversation' Lilly said.

'Do you still love dad?' Demi asked.

'No' Lilly lied. 'I love him as best friend but nothing more'

'I wanted to stay with dad' Demi replied.

'Were go and see him ever summer I promise' Lilly said.

'No I don't think you get it mom, I want to go now and live with dad' Demi let out.

'I know you hate me Demi but I'm not having you say that to me' Lilly responded.

'You still love dad don't you?' Demi asked.

'No I don't' Lilly lied again.

'Liar' Demi said.

Lilly left the room and went to her room. In the night Lilly was looking at photos of her and Oliver back in the teens with Miley and Jackson and Lilly cried through all the photos and held one to her chest and it was one of Oliver and Lilly when they were very little in the park, cuddling each other.

The next day, Lilly wand Demi were up and Demi was getting ready for school and Lilly was ready for work. When Lilly drove Demi to school, Lilly spoke.

'Have a good day' Lilly said.

Demi slammed the car door and Lilly watched her walk into school and then Lilly drove off and went to work. When Lilly got to work, she went to her office and sat down and her assistant came in.

'Hello Miss Truscott, here your mails and your book for the new fashion this season' the assistant replied.

'Do you think I'm harsh?' Lilly asked.

'Um no, I think your friendly and kind to work with' the assistant answered.

'I've been doing this job for 7 years now and now I regret moving to L.A' Lilly responded.

'How was the holiday?' the assistant asked.

'Oh it was tears and romantic past' Lilly answered.

'Oh dear' the assistant replied.

'I don't know how much longer I pretended and watch my life fall to pieces' Lilly let out.

'How is Demi?'

'She upset, I told her who her father was and she now hates me because we're not leaving in Malibu' Lilly said.

'She loves you really Miss Truscott' the assistant replied.

'My name is Lilly'

'I know' the assistant said.

After the long day at work Lilly cooked dinner for her and Demi and she sat at the table and spoke to Demi.

'You know what Demi, I think we should move' Lilly replied. 'Probably about time we did'

'What to Malibu?' Demi asked.

'Yeah closer to your dad' Lilly answered.

'COOL' Demi yelled.

Lilly went to work and told everyone was leaving and someone new will be here for them. Lilly and Demi packed everything up and Lilly drove to Malibu and to see her mum. Demi knocked on the door and no one answered so Lilly got the key from underneath the stone and opens the door and saw Oliver and Miley kissing each other on the sofa and they stopped at looked at Lilly and Demi.

'Dad' Demi let out going to hug him.

'What brings you two back?' Miley asked.

'Were moving here' Demi answered.

'That's great news' Miley said getting up to hug Lilly and she pushed Miley away and left the house.

Oliver went after her and caught up with Lilly.

'LILLY' Oliver shouted grabbing her arm.

'Get off me' Lilly said pushing his arms away.

'Lilly, it not what it looks like' Oliver burst out.

'I KNOW WHAT IT EXCALTY LOOK LIKE OLIVER' Lilly screamed out in tears.

'I WAS UPSET' Oliver shouted.

'What about the summer holiday Oliver?' Lilly asked.

'I love you Lil, not Miley' Oliver answered.

'I don't care, we can't be together anyway because of Demi' Lilly said.

Oliver kissed Lilly on the lips pushing her against the car and holding her hands and Lilly kissed back. After a minute, Lilly went back inside leaving Oliver looking totally confused.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	8. Shocking Proposal

**Shocking Proposal**

It been a week since Lilly and Demi moved to Malibu and had a house to live in. Since Lilly and Oliver shared another kiss, Lilly has been avoiding Oliver.

Oliver had come over to see Lilly and Demi because Oliver was taking Demi out for the day with Heather and Robby Ray but Lilly didn't want to join because Oliver was going.

After the day Demi and Oliver had with Heather and Robby Ray, all Demi wanted to do is chill and relax. Oliver had taken Demi home and Oliver had stayed to talk to Lilly.

'So how are thing?' Oliver asked.

'Fine thanks' Lilly answered. 'Did you have fun today?'

'Nah, it was no fun without you' Oliver replied.

'Shame, um anyway you better go because my program on' Lilly lied.

'Lilly, I've really missed talking to you and catching up with you' Oliver said.

'Please just go' Lilly let out.

Oliver walked up to Lilly and put his hands on her waist and brought her closer to his body and kissed her on the cheek and Lilly looked at him and brought him in for a kiss on the lips and Oliver and Lilly started walking backwards toward Lilly room and she pushed him away.

'Um Oliver, you have to go because I have to get up early tomorrow...' Lilly was cut off by Oliver kiss.

As the night goes on, Lilly and Oliver are cuddling each other in Lilly bed and Oliver could felt Lilly breathing hard onto him and he moved to look at her and he kissed her again.

'I love you Truscott' Oliver whispered.

Lilly sat up and looked at Oliver and he sat up with her.

'Do you mean that?' Lilly asked.

'Of course I do, I've not been with anyone since you ran away' Oliver answered.

'You don't want me back into your life Oliver' Lilly replied.

'I do, I really do want you back in my life Lil' Oliver responded bringing her in for a kiss.

'After what I did, ran away with your child' Lilly said.

'I don't care what you did' Oliver replied. 'But I know this fact I love you more than anything in the world'

'I find it hard to believe' Lilly whispered.

'OK, I'm going to get dressed and I'm going to leave you to get some piece and let you think things over because I'm probably rushed things and it going too fast for you' Oliver let out.

Oliver got up and put his clothes and looked at Lilly and kissed her and left the room. Lilly sat on the bed and she turned the telly on and put on '_Titanic' _and Lilly sat there crying.

Lilly once yet got a box of photos out and looked at this one picture of her, Miley, Jake and Oliver. Lilly remember that day, they had gone on a fun day out and Lilly by accident had kissed Oliver in front of Miley and Jake.

The next few days, Lilly had gone shopping with Demi and they talked and laughed along the way but when they returned home Lilly and Demi saw Oliver sitting on the doorstep and his stood up as Lilly got out of the car.

'I'll go inside' Demi said, taking the shopping.

'Oliver, what are you doing here?' Lilly asked.

'Your find out in a minute' Oliver answered.

Oliver took Lilly hand and they went onto the doorstep and Oliver sat Lilly down and Oliver got a box out and got on one knee and looked at Lilly and opens the box.

'Lilly Anne Truscott, will you marry me?'

Lilly looked at the ring for a few seconds then at Oliver in shock and she took a big breath and stared at Oliver.

'No' Lilly answered.

Oliver closed the box and got up and sat down by Lilly and she looked at him and he looked at her.

'Why won't you ever give us a chance?' Oliver questioned.

'I'm scared Oliver, I don't know what the hell to do, I come back and find out you been waiting for me and I had no idea and all the sudden I tell you "Oh by the way Demi your daughter" and it been 12 years since we last saw each other and look us now, your still madly in love with and I'm totally in love with you but it just won't work between us Oliver because everything that happened 12 years ago has been a total shock to us both' Lilly burst out in tears and started breathing heavily.

'Wow, you made your point' Oliver said.

'No Oliver that not just it I love you I really do and I would love to marry you but it just so shocking it all coming out now' Lilly cried.

Oliver kissed Lilly and hugged her tight and he stood up.

'I'll tell you what, I'll leave you alone from now on and just keep my eye on are daughter Demi OK?' Oliver asked.

'OK' Lilly answered.

Oliver had walked over to his car and got in. Lilly had stood up and walked inside the house and saw Demi in her bedroom on the phone and the computer and Lilly went into her room closing the door and put the music on "_If We Were a Movie" _by "_Hannah Montana" _and Lilly cried the whole way through it.

As the weeks go by, Demi watches Lilly cry over Oliver and tries to cheer her up but when Miley comes over she makes it clear to Lilly that she has to speak her mind to Oliver.

'You got to tell Oliver how you really feel' Miley let out. 'I know you still love him as boyfriend and he asked you to marry him what more can he do?'

'He done everything and I'm thinking really hard on what to say to him' Lilly answered.

'He loves you and you love him what is stopping you?' Miley asked.

'I don't know' Lilly said.

The next few weeks, Lilly and Oliver hasn't made any contact with each other. But Lilly had drove to Oliver flat and knocked on his door...

_**To Be Continued... **_


	9. The Answers to Proposal

**The Answer to Proposal**

Lilly knocks on the door and Oliver had answered it and looks at Lilly.

'Lilly...what are you doing here?' Oliver asked.

Lilly smiled and hugged Oliver and he closed the door. Lilly and Oliver sat on the sofa with two hot chocolate in front of them and Oliver looked at Lilly.

'Oliver, I don't know what to say to you, it just so hard' Lilly answered. 'I mean you asking me to marry you and Demi only just finding out your her father, I don't want to rush things but I know one fact I do love you and I want you to be part of me and Demi for the rest of our lives'

'I meant every word Lil, I would do anything just to have you and Demi with me' Oliver said.

'I know you would but it just scary you know because I never thought we would end up as this, one child, battling each other feelings and I'm not going to deny it anymore because it just making me feel guilty because I'm not making myself happy or you and I've been hiding my feelings for 12 years for you trying to get rid of it but nothing works because I'm deep inside' Lilly replied.

'I have always loved you from day one Lil but you never notice it' Oliver responded.

'Well I have now and I'm here crying over everything that happened and it just all so confusing and...' Lilly was cut off by Oliver kiss and she put her arms around his neck and Oliver put his arms around Lilly waist bringing her closer to his body.

An hour later...Lilly and Oliver were sitting on Oliver bed, dressed and talking to each other about the memories and things they did that was so crazy.

As Oliver looked at Lilly, all he thought was how beautiful her eyes were and how blonde her hair is and her loving voice and her cute smiles and her cute little blue puppy eyes. Oliver loved everything about Lilly and has since the first day he met her and now he finally has her in his arms and loving her even deeper than back in high school.

As Lilly looked at Oliver, all her thought had gone into a lovely theme, Lilly loved the way he smiles, laughs, talks, kisses her and how he holds her. Lilly felt a real love between her and Oliver but when it was high school, she never notice him in that way until the night 12 years ago and now she can't get him off her mind.

Lilly and Oliver are just sitting on the bed talking to each other and hoping someone will say something.

'Oliver...' Lilly let out.

'Yes Lilly' Oliver said.

'What did you ask me a few weeks ago?' Lilly asked.

'Will you marry me?' Oliver questioned.

'I will Oliver, I WILL' Lilly answered giving him a tight hug and kissing him on the lips.

Oliver smiled and put the ring on Lilly finger and kissed her one more time. After a few days Lilly and Oliver decide to tell everyone.

'As you know me and Demi moved back here and me and Oliver had our ups and downs but we decide to give it another go but this time it big' Lilly said. 'Were getting married'

Demi and Miley screamed and ran over to Lilly and hugged her tight.

'Well let just hope your father agrees' Heather replied.

Lilly hugged Oliver and kissed him on the lips.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Okay...I would like a big thanks to all my reviewers and I hope you're enjoying this story so far because I tell you something I wanna impress you guys as much as I can but I still ain't hinting any coupling in this story let just say something going to happen and it going to be bad. **_

_**My next chapter is going to be a bit harder than I thought becos I want it to be good for you guys so keep reviewing and be honest because I love the honest and I hope you lot carry on reading **_

_**Many Thanks to the reviewers once yet again**_

_**Lots of Love **_

_**Your writer of this story **_

_**EmilyOsment**_

_**X x x x x x **_


	10. Lilly's Dad

**Lilly's Dad **

It been 6 weeks since Lilly and Oliver revealed they were going to get married. But Lilly still unhappy with things and Heather, her mum seems to know what is making Lilly unhappy.

One afternoon Lilly and Heather were looking in bride magazine and talking about the wedding but one came up and that was about her dad.

'So who is giving you away?' Heather asked.

'I was thinking about asking Robby-Ray but seems that dad is still alive and I have contacted with him I'm going to ask him first' Lilly answered.

The next day, Lilly dad had come to Lilly house and she screamed and hugged her dad tight.

'Hey how is my little girl?' Mr Truscott asked.

'I'm not little anymore, I have one child and I'm going to be a wife' Lilly answered.

'You're going to be a wife' Mr Truscott replied.

'Yes and I want you to give me away' Lilly said.

'Oh no, you're not getting married' Mr Truscott responded.

'But why not dad, Oliver loves me' Lilly let out.

'Everything that happened between you and Oliver no way' Mr Truscott said. 'You ran away with his baby and then you return 12 years later and you expected you and Oliver to pick up from where you left off?'

'Me and Oliver love each other and we love Demi and I want to do this daddy, I don't want Demi to grow up without her dad and I 

don't want to be on my own anymore, now me and Oliver love each other and if you can't expected that then don't bother coming to the wedding and don't bother coming to see us anymore' Lilly answered.

Mr Truscott stood up and put his hand on Lilly shoulder.

'I'm sorry Lil, it just so hard, you have just come back and I don't want you to rush things' Mr Truscott replied.

'I'm not rushing things dad I want to do this, me and Oliver' Lilly said.

'Well don't expected me to be there to give you away, you have to ask someone else' Mr Truscott responded.

'FINE I WILL GET OUT OF MY HOUSE' Lilly shouted.

'Have a happy life with your new husband and daughter' Mr Truscott said.

'I will thanks, now get out you said your piece' Lilly burst out.

Mr Truscott left Lilly house and Lilly burst into tears. After a few days Lilly had gone to see her mum.

'Hey Lil' Heather said.

'Hey mum, did you talk to dad?' Lilly asked.

'Yes, he not going to give you away and told me about the argument you had over it' Heather answered.

'Yeah, well I ain't inviting him' Lilly said.

'Oh honey, he your dad and I'm not taking side but I do think he needs to be there, I'm happy for you and Oliver' Heather replied.

Robby and Jackson came in with Miley and Demi.

'Hey Robby, do you want to give me away at my wedding?' Lilly asked.

'Err...shouldn't you be asking your dad?' Robby questioned.

'He said he not giving me away and is not going to be there so I'm asking you' Lilly answered.

'OK, sure I'll give you away' Robby said giving Lilly a hug.

Lilly smiled and wasn't even thinking about her dad. After a day or 2 Oliver and Lilly had booked the wedding day for 14th August and they agreed to have it outside the church if it a sunny day, in case it not then they will have the wedding inside the church.

Lilly had picked her bridesmaids which were Miley and Demi and Oliver picked his best man, Jackson. Lilly left her mum and Robby-Ray to do the invitations. Lilly had written a list of people who were invited but however her dad wasn't on the list but Heather had gone behind Lilly back and did him an invitation.

The next few weeks, Oliver and Jackson had gone to buy a prober ring for Lilly and she didn't even know about it. Miley and Demi had dragged Lilly to the wedding dress shop but then Lilly revealed she was getting it done by her mum Heather and Demi and Miley didn't seem to mind.

When it was dinnertime at the Stewarts, the doorbell rang and Oliver had got up to answer it and it was Mr Truscott.

'Lilly, it's your dad' Oliver said.

Lilly got up and turned around to look at him.

'What are you doing here?' Lilly asked.

'I've thought about it really hard and really carefully, I'll be happy to give you away and I would like to be part of your life again Lilly' Mr Truscott answered.

'OK, you can come and you can give me away' Lilly said with a big smile on her face and gave him a hug.

So now that Lilly dad has come to terms with Lilly getting married to Oliver, the plan of the wedding has gone extremely well.

_**To Be Continued... **_

_**Okay...sorry it a late update but I had a few family problems but it should be OK. **_

_**Anyway thankyou for all the reviews and keep reviewing. **_

_**Lots of Love **_

_**EmilyOsment**_

_**X x x x x**_


	11. The Wedding Day

**The Wedding Day **

It was Lilly night out and she had gone clubbing with Miley and Heather and Lilly had a good night but she bumped into a old ex-boyfriend from school and she had notice him straight away so has he.

'Hey watch where you're going buddy' Lilly burst out as she looked at him. 'Matt?'

'Lilly, what the hell are you doing here?' Matt asked.

'I'm getting married tomorrow and I'm enjoying my last night of freedom' Lilly answered.

'That great news' Matt replied.

'Thanks' Lilly responded.

After an hour Matt and Lilly had really got talking but Lilly made a bad move by kissing him on the lips and he took her hand.

'Why don't we go back to my place' Matt suggested.

'OK' Lilly said.

When they got to Matt flat, they sat on the sofa and made out with each other but as Matt was going towards Lilly skirt, Lilly bite Matt lips hard and pushed him away.

'Really thought I was drunk huh?' Lilly asked.

'Nah' Matt answered.

'Thanks a lot Matt, nice seeing you again' Lilly replied.

'I know you love me Lilly' Matt said.

'I don't love you Matt' Lilly responded.

'Then why did you kiss me?' Matt asked.

'I don't know just leave me alone Matt' Lilly answered.

'Your never be happy with Oliver' Matt said.

'How would you know, if you never seen us together' Lilly replied leaving the house.

It was finally the big day and Lilly was dead nervous but happy and excited about marrying the only man she ever loved since they were kids.

Lilly has never thought that she would fall in love with Oliver as "Smokin' Oken" and Lilly never been so happy in her life well apart from when she had Demi but this was her wedding day and she was dead excited.

Lilly had forgotten what happened last night with Matt and decided not to tell Oliver as it would probably ruin them and Lilly didn't want that.

When Lilly had got into the car and her dad drove her to the church, Lilly had got out and walked into the church. As she goes down with her dad beside her she looks at everyone and is stood by Oliver after a few minutes.

'Does anyone here think that these two shouldn't marry for any reasons please speak now?'

'I DO' Matt shouted from the back off the church and they all turn round.

'Matt, what are you doing?' Miley asked.

'I'm doing what Lilly wants' Matt answered.

'No more like what you want' Lilly said.

'She doesn't love you Oliver' Matt replied.

'Don't listen to him' Lilly let out.

'Have you told him about the kiss we shared last night?' Matt asked.

Lilly looked at Matt and then at Oliver walked away. Oliver had entered this room and Lilly had followed him in.

'Oliver, don't listen to him, I love you more than him, and he just trying ruin are big day' Lilly said.

'Were you going to tell me about the kiss?' Oliver asked.

'It was just a kiss nothing more I didn't see the point in telling you please Oliver I really do love you more, I bite his lips because he was making me feel like a slapper' Lilly answered.

Oliver put his arms around Lilly.

'I love you Truscott' Oliver whispered.

'Are we still getting married?' Lilly asked.

'How can I not marry you, Matt just being one of them guys who going to be a waste of time' Oliver answered.

'Right no kissing yet until the wedding over, so let get this over with' Lilly said.

Oliver and Lilly went back out and smiled.

'Well were still getting married' Oliver let out.

'Excuse me "waste of time" I have a wedding to be doing' Lilly replied.

Matt moved out of the way and walked out of the church. As an hour passed, Lilly and Oliver was putting each other's rings on.

'Lillian Anne Truscott, do you take Oliver Oscar Oken to be your husband through sickness and health and to care for and love and hold onto him until you died?'

'I do' Lilly said.

'Oliver Oscar Oken, do you take Lillian Anne Truscott to be your wife through sickness and health and to care for and love and hold onto her until you died?'

'I do' Oliver answered.

'I now come to the end and I now Oliver you may kiss the bride'

Oliver kissed Lilly deep and Matt stood at the back of the church and watched and then looked at Miley who didn't give him any eye contacted.

At the reception, everyone was there and Oliver and Lilly hit the dance floor. Demi had a dance with Jackson and Miley. After the reception, Lilly and Oliver were getting ready to go on the honeymoon.

'OK GIRLS I'M GOING TO THROW MY FLOWERS' Lilly shouted.

Lilly turned to look at Oliver and she threw the flowers and turned around and Demi had caught them.

'Looks like it me next' Demi said hugging Lilly and Oliver.

When Oliver and Lilly said they goodbyes, they got into the taxis and got to the airport.

'So where are we going?' Lilly asked.

'Were going to Paris for the weekend and then were going to Italy for the rest of it' Oliver answered.

'I love you Mr Oken' Lilly said kissing Oliver on the lips.

'I love you too Mrs Oken' Oliver replied kissing Lilly back.

When Lilly and Oliver landed in Paris, Oliver and Lilly went to the hotel they were staying at and they sat on the bed in each other arms.

Lilly had looked up and kissed Oliver on the lips and Oliver kissed her back and held her tight. Lilly stood up and walked into the bathroom and Oliver sat up on the bed and waited for Lilly to come back.

Lilly had come out of the bathroom and joined Oliver.

'Come on I'm starving' Lilly said.

'Nah come on let's stay here' Oliver responded pulling Lilly into the bed and kissing her deep.

After an hour, Lilly and Oliver had made love and Oliver had order room serve for them both.

'Am I going to be living on ice-cream and strawberries?' Lilly asked.

'Yeah' Oliver answered.

Lilly looked at him and he looked at her and kissed her on the lips.

'Thanks' Lilly whispered.

'Why are you saying thankyou?' Oliver asked.

'For being the best husband in the world' Lilly answered.

The next day Lilly and Oliver had gotten up and went into Paris town and had lunch and were into clothes shops and gifts shops. Lilly and Oliver later on that night had an evening out and sat on the Bridge, talking about the future.

'What would you say if we wanted another baby?' Oliver questioned.

'Why do you want another one?' Lilly asked.

'Well it would be nice to have a son in the future' Oliver answered.

'I wouldn't mind that apart from giving birth, last time it wasn't easy I had no one to squeeze onto with Demi' Lilly said.

'I would have loved to help you give birth to Demi' Oliver replied, putting his arms around Lilly.

'I wanted to call you Oliver but I didn't have the guts to' Lilly responded.

'It OK, there will be other times' Oliver whispered kissing Lilly on the lips.

'I still loved you back then' Lilly said.

'No one ever forgot about you, no one understood why you just ran like that, Miley said you wouldn't run unless you were scared' Oliver responded.

'Miley knows everything...' Lilly was cut off.

'What?' Oliver said.

'Never mind' Lilly replied.

'No tell me' Oliver let out.

'Fine, I phoned Miley and told her where I was and told her why I ran away and she promised she wouldn't tell anyone else' Lilly burst out.

'So she knew about Demi?' Oliver asked.

'Yes but Oliver it was in the past now that was 12 bloody years ago' Lilly answered.

'Yeah I know but I wished you had trusted me' Oliver whispered.

'I did trust you back then but I didn't know how to tell you, Miley sent me money to keep me going for baby stuff and that how I got a job so quickly' Lilly said.

'I don't care anyway, were going to have a baby in the future and that all that matters because I'm going to be there' Oliver replied kissing her on the lips.

'Yeah you are' Lilly responded hugging Oliver.

After a few weeks Lilly and Oliver had return from Italy and come home to find Demi been in trouble told by Miley and Heather. Lilly and Oliver are trying to get it out of Demi on what trouble she been in.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	12. Demi Changes and Lilly Pregnant

**Demi Changes and Lilly Pregnant**

After a few days, Lilly had sat down with Demi in the living room and Oliver had come in and Lilly held Demi hand.

'OK, so are you going to tell me what trouble you're in?'Lilly asked.

'Why would you care?' Demi questioned.

'Because you're my 12 years old daughter and you're just not helping me by getting into trouble' Lilly answered.

'OK, well there this boy and he really cute and everything but...' Demi began to say as she looked at where Oliver was and Lilly looked at Oliver. 'I had by accident slept with him'

'YOU WHAT' Lilly shouted.

Oliver came in and looked at Lilly.

'See, your freaking out already' Demi burst out.

'YOU'RE 12 YEARS OLD DEMI NOT 16 OR 17' Lilly yelled.

'Oh unlike you making the biggest mistake of your life' Demi argued with Lilly.

'I was 17 I was older enough to make my own mind up' Lilly said.

'What are you going to do?' Demi asked.

'Your grounded' Lilly answered. 'Now go to your room and think about what you have done'

Demi ran upstairs and Oliver hugged Lilly.

'What am I going to do with her Oliver?' Lilly questioned. 'She lost her virginity already at a really young age'

'All you can do is watch out for her, I mean when your mum found out you lost your virginity at the age of 16, she freaked remember' Oliver answered.

'I was 16, she turning 13 next month and she already thinking about this' Lilly said.

'She probably not, she might be thinking about boys' Oliver replied.

'I don't want her to turn out like me Oliver, pregnant at the age of 17, I'm not saying I wasted my life because I haven't, I've done a bloody good job with Demi and with your help you done well as well but it like I worry about her' Lilly responded.

'She not going to do anything stupid' Oliver said. 'She got your mind, so she going to be mature about all this'

'Are you telling me you weren't mature back then?' Lilly asked.

'Well I had my thoughts about you but that was until you wasn't interested' Oliver answered.

'What age was I?' Lilly questioned with a smile.

'14' Oliver replied.

'Oh right, I only took interest when we was 16 and Miley had Jake' Lilly said.

'Yeah but you had just broke up with Joe' Oliver responded.

'Yeah I missed him a lot and I had you trying to cheer me up but you weren't interested in that part was ya?' Lilly asked.

'Hey, I was being a friend for you' Oliver answered.

'Yeah trying to get me into your bed' Lilly replied.

'Nah, I wasn't I was just thinking about beautiful you were' Oliver said.

'Who did you actually lost your virginity to?' Lilly questioned.

'Now that I can't share with you' Oliver responded.

'I'll tell you mine' Lilly said.

'No' Oliver replied.

'Why won't you tell me?' Lilly asked.

'Because your hate me' Oliver answered.

'Oh god it can't be that bad' Lilly responded.

'OK, you wanna know I lost it to Sarah' Oliver replied.

'You're kidding me?' Lilly questioned. 'How old were ya?'

'15' Oliver answered.

'It OK, I lost my to you first time and I think your find you did to' Lilly said.

'What?' Oliver replied in confusion.

'We was 14 and we did that class of sexual and you was sitting next to me' Lilly responded.

'Really' Oliver asked.

'Yeah, we missed 3 classes after that sexual class and went back to my house' Lilly answered.

'See where she gets it from then' Oliver said.

'I love her to bits Oliver and I don't want her to think about that yet' Lilly replied.

'I know but it her problem all you can do is make sure she protected' Oliver responded. 'And we have to stick together on this, she are only daughter'

When Oliver dropped Demi off to school, she went in and Oliver drove off and went to see Lilly, who works in the cafe up the road from Demi School.

'Hey Oliver' Lilly boss said.

'Hey Derek' Oliver replied back.

Lilly walked up to him and kissed him on the lips.

'I heard all about Demi' Derek responded.

'Yeah well it not going to happen again' Oliver said.

Later at the Oken house, Demi and her boyfriend were sitting on the sofa, making out and Lilly walked in with Oliver and Miley.

Demi did her top back up and the boy did his jeans back up. Lilly had gone into the living room and saw them.

'Hey mum' Demi said.

'Who is this?' Lilly asked.

'Oh this is Jon and Jon this is my mum' Demi answered.

'Wow, she a bit young to be your mum right?' Jon questioned Demi.

'Thanks anyway mum, can Jon stay for tea were doing this project on imaginative worlds' Demi replied.

'Oh right what yours called?' Lilly asked again.

'Err...well we haven't really thought of that yet' Demi answered.

'OK' Lilly said walking into the kitchen with Miley and Oliver.

Demi and Jon went into her room and Demi closed her door and locked it. Jon and Demi sat on the bed.

'Are you sure?' Jon asked.

'Positive' Demi answered.

Jon undid his jeans and Demi stood up and sat on his lap. About two hours later Demi and Jon were kissing each other and Jon hugged Demi.

'You're good at it' Jon said.

'You're not bad yourself' Demi whispered.

The next few days Demi hanged around Jon and his mates at school but since Demi met Jon, she been missing lessons, doing no homework, staying out late at night and been sleeping with Jon.

Lilly and Oliver are starting to worry about Demi and grounded her for 2 weeks for missing her lessons and doing no homework. Ever since Jon came in her life things had changed with Demi. But Lilly had news for everyone and she told Oliver on his own.

'You know you said you always wanted another baby' Lilly said.

'Yeah...' Oliver replied.

'Well...I'm pregnant' Lilly responded.

'You're kidding me?' Oliver asked.

'Nope I'm having your baby' Lilly answered.

Oliver hugged Lilly and kissed her on the lips. When everyone else found out including Demi things had started changing for good with Demi.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	13. Demi illness

**Demi illness **

Lilly and Oliver had no idea what Demi was up to in her life but Lilly had thought Demi was starting to behave herself but really she wasn't.

Demi was on all kinds of stuff now; she was sleeping around boy's house, missing lessons, doing no homework, pretending to be ill and drinking.

Ever since her and Jon split up, she been nothing but trouble to everyone and Lilly and Oliver were getting to the point of keeping Demi at home for a weeks until she starts to behave herself. Demi has no idea what going on inside her life but since she met this new boy Nick things really started to change.

Lilly and Oliver were watching Demi at all times when she is at home and they take her into school. But half way through the day Demi would be sent home because she feeling sick.

One night Demi and Nick were on they own all night because Lilly and Oliver had gone out and between Demi and Nick it got a bit sexual between them.

When they returned home Demi had left a note on the table – _Gone to sleep, see ya in the morning love Demi _– Lilly smiled and they decide to go straight to bed. The next morning Nick had disappeared and Demi had started throwing up bad time and Lilly stood in the bathroom doorway and Oliver sat on the stairs with Miley and Jackson.

'Wow, she sick' Jackson said.

'Oh I can see that Jackson' Lilly replied.

'You need to hurry up because school starts in 10 minutes' Jackson responded.

'She not going, she not well enough' Lilly let out.

'I agree' Oliver burst out.

Demi stayed in bed with magazine and DVDs and with a bucket. Oliver had brought some soup up for her and bread with Lilly and Lilly sat on her bed.

'How are you feeling?' Lilly asked.

'Tired and sick' Demi answered. 'And take that soup away from me I'm sick'

'Sorry, we thought you might be a bit hungry' Lilly replied.

'No I want to just rest and take my mind of my sickness this morning' Demi responded.

'Alright, me and dad will be downstairs if you need anything' Lilly said kissing Demi on the forehead.

Lilly and Oliver left the room and Demi went to sleep for the rest of the day but when Lilly came to check on Demi at 7pm, Demi had been burning up all the sudden and Lilly took the covers off Demi and sat her up.

'Come on let get you into the bath tub' Lilly responded.

Oliver, Miley and Jackson came up and saw Demi in the bathroom.

'What is going on?' Oliver asked.

'Call the hospital, she burning up' Lilly answered.

Oliver drove Demi, Miley, Lilly and Jackson to the hospital and the doctors took Demi from Lilly straight away. They sat outside the room for a little while and one of the doctors came out.

'Miss Truscott...' the doctor called out.

'It's Mrs Oken and is my daughter going to be OK?' Lilly asked.

'Well we checked her fever and temperature and there have seem to rise really high, she claims she had a lot bad really bad headaches and she got some swelling bits on her neck and a rash has starting to appear so it appears...well what I'm trying to say is Demi is very poorly and she may have meningitis' the doctor answered.

'Oh god, will she be OK?' Lilly asked again.

'Let just say you're very lucky you brought her in, I'm positive she going to be fine and were going to look after her' the doctor said.

'Can I see her please?' Lilly questioned.

'She won't say anything because she asleep but once she had asleep were going to tell her and then we will help her as much as we can' the doctor replied.

The next day, Lilly and Oliver had told Demi, she has meningitis and she stood it in very well.

'You're going to be fine, me and you're dad are going to be here for you all the way' Lilly cried, quietly to Demi.

'Am I going to die?' Demi asked.

'No, were all going to make you won't' Lilly answered kissing her on the forehead.

Demi cried and Lilly hugged her and Oliver put his arms around Demi as well.

After a few days Demi came out of hospital and stayed at home for a few days and Lilly had told the school that Demi is very poorly.

Demi had started burning up again and Lilly helped her to the bathroom and she threw up and Oliver called the doctor and he came over to help. After an hour the doctor closed Demi bedroom door.

'She asleep and she peaceful' the doctor said.

'Thankyou doctor' Lilly replied.

Lilly had taken Demi over to see Heather and Robby-Ray.

'Hey how is my granddaughter?' Heather asked.

'I'm not feeling too good but I'm tired can I go to sleep?' Demi questioned.

'Yeah, why don't you go to Miley room' Heather answered.

Oliver had taken Demi up there and Lilly sat with her mum.

'She has meningitis' Lilly revealed.

'Oh sweetie, half of the world gets this sort of thing and you took Demi to the hospital straight away' Heather said.

'I know I wish she would get better' Lilly replied.

'We all want her to and so will granddad if he was here' Heather responded.

After a little while Demi finally got a bit better and she started going back to school but not fulltime.

_**To Be Continued... **_

_**Sorry guys I tried to update sooner but here your chapter.**_

_**Please review if you think I'm being harsh or sad on Demi but really I'm not. **_

_**Keep reviewing**_

__

_**Lots of Love **_

_**EmilyOsment **_

_**X x x x x**_


	14. The Second baby and Lilly dad death

**The Baby and Lilly dad ill**

It been 9 months since everyone found out Demi had an illness that is meningitis and Demi is starting to feel a whole better than a couple of months ago.

Lilly is also due to have her second baby anytime soon and is looking forward to it. Lilly and Oliver knows it going to be a boy, so Oliver brought a new stuff for the baby and Demi had helped Lilly on baby names.

One night Lilly water had broken and Oliver and Demi rushed her into hospital and Lilly give birth to a beautiful baby boy and name him Seamus. After that Lilly had settled at home with Seamus and Demi had started to feel a bit left out and Heather was making sure Demi wasn't getting left out.

'God...I can't believe he here' Lilly said.

'So you keep saying sweetie, I'm starting to wonder what you was like with Demi' Heather replied.

'Oh Demi was perfect in every way like Seamus is now' Lilly responded. 'She was beautiful'

'Course I was, look at me now perfect' Demi said.

'Now, no one perfect Demi' Heather let out. 'And everyone in the world knows that'

'Not babies, they don't know a thing until them 12 years old' Demi burst out.

'I'm proud of you honey' Heather said.

After a few months, Lilly had found out her dad is seriously ill with lung cancer and he put in hospital for care, Lilly had come in to see him with Demi and Seamus and hugged him.

'Hey how is my lovely only daughter?' Mr Truscott asked.

'I'm fine and how are you?' Lilly asked back.

'I'm feeling worsted than your mother cooking' Mr Truscott answered.

'Are you going to get better daddy?' Lilly questioned.

'I hope so Lil, I hope so' Mr Truscott said.

'You can't leave me daddy' Lilly cried out quietly.

'I'm going to have to one day sweetie pie and some day Demi and Seamus will have to let you and Oliver go' Mr Truscott responded.

After a week, Lilly dad had passed away and Lilly was dressed in black for the funeral, Lilly asked Rico to baby sit Seamus and she went to the funeral with Oliver, Miley, Heather, Jackson, Demi and Robby-Ray. A lot of family were there and friends and Lilly had cried onto Oliver shoulder and he held her tight to him.

_**7 MONTHS LATER...**_

Lilly wasn't taking her dad death well; she had turned on everyone and locked herself into the house with Seamus. Lilly would argue with Oliver and he would leave Lilly to get some peace and Demi would be at The Stewart.

Lilly had finally gotten over the death of her father after 4 more weeks and Oliver wasn't coping well without Lilly. The two had split up for a few weeks and Lilly wasn't ready to take him back.

The truth is Lilly and Oliver hasn't seen eye to eye since Seamus was born and since Demi became ill with meningitis. Lilly was just living in the house with Demi and Seamus and she would go to work and Oliver would look after Demi and Seamus.

One afternoon Lilly returns and finds Demi asleep on the sofa with a blanket over her and Seamus in his cot an Oliver in the kitchen, washing up and Lilly goes into the kitchen.

'Hi' Lilly said.

'Hi' Oliver said back. 'I was just cleaning up after cake making'

'Thanks' Lilly replied putting the shopping away.

'So how are you?' Oliver asked.

'Fine thanks, you?' Lilly asked back.

'I'm OK' Oliver answered. 'I'm gonna go before them two wake up'

'Do you want a coffee?' Lilly questioned.

'Yeah why not' Oliver said.

Lilly and Oliver sat at the table, talking and laughing.

'What happened to us Lil?' Oliver asked.

'I was falling apart and I was shutting you out and now I'm ready to take you back' Lilly answered.

Oliver kissed Lilly on the lips and brought her closer to his body. The next morning Lilly woke up to Seamus crying and she looked who was in her bed and it was Oliver and she smiled to herself and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Lilly and Oliver had worked things out and were back together for good this time and Demi was happy for them both and the rest.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	15. Oliver Cheats On Lilly

**Oliver Cheat On Lilly **

Lilly and Oliver were beginning a brand new day for the family and starting fresh instead of bring the past back up.

Lilly and Oliver were cuddling up on the sofa and kissing each other. Lilly had asked Heather to look after Seamus and Demi for the night so that Oliver and Lilly could have sometime themselves.

Oliver had opened a bottle of red wine for them both and they crawled onto the sofa in each other arms.

'I can't believe it just us tonight, we haven't been able to get like this since well everything' Lilly said.

'This is like a dream' Oliver whispered, kissing Lilly on the lips.

'I've been thinking, maybe we should go on holiday somewhere with Seamus and Demi for a couple of weeks you know just to put our minds at rest what you think?' Lilly asked.

'Well if you think it a good idea then so do I' Oliver answered.

'I was thinking about going to Paris because then we could take Demi and Seamus to Disneyland' Lilly replied.

'Yeah that sounds great' Oliver responded.

Then Oliver mobile rang and he got it out of his pockets and looked at the caller ID and he looked at Lilly.

'I have to get this' Oliver said, getting up and walking into another room and Lilly just sat up on the sofa.

Lilly had been sitting there for about 10 minutes waiting for Oliver to come back into the room and he came back and Lilly looked at him.

'I have to go, work popped up' Oliver replied.

'How long it going to take?' Lilly asked.

'A couple of hours I promises' Oliver answered kissing Lilly on the lips.

Oliver had grabbed his coat and left the house. Lilly blew the candles out and put the telly on and watched a film called _**"When A Woman Loves A Man" **_and Lilly had stayed up for about 2 hours waiting for Oliver and she heard her phone go off and it was a text message from Oliver saying _**"Hey Lil, been caught up in work don't stay up love Oliver" **_

Lilly threw her phone onto the table and went upstairs and got ready for bed. The next morning Oliver return at 12:45pm and sees Lilly feeding Seamus and Demi eating her lunch.

'Are you not working today?' Lilly asked.

'I've got to go back at night time and do some work and then I'm all yours' Oliver answered.

'Oh forget it Oliver' Lilly slipped out and carried on feeding Seamus.

'What is wrong with you?' Oliver questioned.

'Oh so the fact all the sudden they need you at work and when they know you have kids and a wife at home that needs you' Lilly argued.

'OK, I'll tell them I can't do nighttimes' Oliver replied.

'Yeah you tell them that because you're supposed to do day work and not night work' Lilly responded.

With Oliver at work in his office, a lady comes in and closes the door and locks it and walks over to Oliver putting her arms around him.

'Hey Ollie' the lady whispered.

Oliver turned around and kissed her on the lips.

'Listen Cassie, I can't do nights, I have to do day times' Oliver said.

'Why is your little wife telling you off?' Cassie asked.

'Yeah she snapped at me earlier' Oliver answered.

'Well I suppose we could just do day times' Cassie whispered.

Oliver kissed Cassie on the lips. Oliver had gone to Cassie house before going home. Oliver returned to Lilly and she had put dinner on the table.

'So what did they say about work times?' Lilly asked.

'Um well I can do day times instead of night times' Oliver said.

Lilly smiled and kissed Oliver on the lips. The next few weeks, Lilly still hasn't found out about Oliver affair with Cassie. But Demi had found out by answering his phone.

'Hello his daughter speaking' Demi replied.

'Oh hi, I'm Cassie, your daddy girlfriend can you tell him I called' Cassie said.

'Um but my dad married to my mum' Demi responded.

'Oh I know, he planning on divorcing her' Cassie replied.

'Listen bubble cheater, I think your find my daddy in love with my mum more than you and I think your find we are one big happy family, your just making this up to make me get all upset' Demi slipped out.

'You wait until your daddy tells you what he planning on doing with your mummy dear and now look who the bubble cheater, oh yeah I went there' Cassie responded.

'You're the bubble cheater around here and back off my dad before I tell my big sister Miley and she will deal with you like something just hit you bad, oh yeah I went there and I'm not backing out' Demi said.

'Whatever'

Demi hung up and turned around and saw Lilly.

'Who was that?' Lilly asked.

'Mum, daddy cheating on you with some woman name Cassie' Demi answered.

Lilly takes the phone of Demi and looks at the caller ID and then at Demi.

'No, he wouldn't cheat on me' Lilly began to say in tears.

'Don't believe it mum, she making it up' Demi said.

'Yeah she is' Lilly replied.

Later on Oliver came in and saw Lilly at the table and Demi and Seamus were upstairs.

'You left your phone here' Lilly responded.

'Oh I've been looking for that' Oliver slipped out.

'Oliver, are you cheating on me?' Lilly asked.

'No' Oliver lied.

'Then who is Cassie?' Lilly questioned.

'Someone I work with' Oliver answered.

'Alright then' Lilly said hugging him.

After that awkward conversation, Oliver still carried on his affair with Cassie and Lilly had no idea.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Okay, sorry my chapter late and I'm guessing you wanna know when there is going to be a peaceful ending well I hope there going to be one soon as well**_

_**Thank you so much for reviewing and keep reviewing so I know your enjoying this story so much. **_

_**Lots of Love **_

_**EmilyOsment**_

_**X X X X X **_


	16. Shocking Birthday

**Birthday shock **

It been 7 months since Lilly asked Oliver if he was cheating on her with some woman called Cassie and Oliver lied to Lilly and now the secret is coming out.

Oliver has secretively been paying Cassie because she pregnant with his child and Lilly has no idea that Oliver is going to leave her once Cassie had her baby.

Miley and Demi was baking cakes for Oliver birthday party and Lilly had gone out with Seamus and her mum Heather to the shops to buy party food. While Miley and Demi was baking cakes, Oliver mobile rang and Miley had answered it.

'Hello, Oliver Oken phone' Miley replied.

'Oh hi, is Oliver there?' Cassie asked.

'Um no but can I take a message?' Miley questioned.

'Yeah, tell him his lover called' Cassie answered.

'Lady says what?' Miley asked.

'Cassie, his future wife to be' Cassie said.

'Um are you sure because Oliver already married to my best friend, he wouldn't leave her in a millions of years' Miley responded?

'I'm sure, he said he was planning on divorcing her' Cassie replied.

'Oh I don't think so bubble head' Miley burst out.

'Oh I do think so big mouth' Cassie argued. 'I'm pregnant with his child'

'Bubble head says what?' Miley asked.

'I'm 7 months pregnant with his child so can you tell him I called thanks' Cassie answered, hanging up.

Miley hung up and looked at Demi and she was staring at Miley.

'Was it that woman again?' Demi asked.

'Yeah, Oliver cheating on Lilly' Miley answered.

'Yeah mum asked him 7 months ago and he said he wasn't' Demi said.

'He lying to her' Miley replied.

'What we going to do about it?' Demi questioned.

'I'm gonna ring her and tell her to come over to Oliver birthday party and he will be horrified' Miley responded.

Miley dialled Cassie number and spoke to her. At 6:00pm, everyone was showing up and Oliver was standing with Lilly with his arms around her. The doorbell rang and Miley answered it.

'Hi, you must be Cassie' Miley said.

'Yeah' Cassie replied.

'I'll take you to Oliver' Miley responded.

Miley closed the front door and took Cassie to Oliver.

'Oliver, one your work mates are here' Miley burst out.

Oliver looked at Cassie in shock.

'Hi' Cassie said.

'Oh hi Cassie' Oliver let out.

'You must be Lilly?' Cassie asked.

'Yeah I'm Lilly'

'I'll go into the kitchen and see if Demi needs a hand' Miley said.

Miley and Demi watched Cassie talking to Lilly and Oliver. After an hour and a half, Miley brought the birthday cake it and everyone sang Oliver a happy birthday and Miley put it on the table and Oliver blew the candles out and Heather turned the light on and Lilly looked at Oliver and kissed him on the lips.

'Oliver, why don't you cut the cake' Miley suggested. 'And tell Lilly how you got Cassie pregnant'

'Miley...' Lilly let out being cut off.

'No Lilly, he lied to you, he got her pregnant' Miley burst out. 'I'm not going to pretended that she didn't phone up early and tell me everything'

'It true mum' Demi replied.

Lilly looked at Oliver and then at Cassie.

'OK party over time to go home' Heather said.

'No let everyone hear how Oliver going to leave Lilly' Miley let out. 'That right Lilly, he going to leave you for her once she had that baby of his and you're not going to get a say in any of this'

'Is this true?' Lilly asked.

'Yeah it is' Cassie answered for Oliver.

'Was she asking you?' Miley questioned. 'No so why don't you keep that trap shut and get out of this house you hubby stealer'

'Big mouth friend shall we call you' Cassie argued.

'Bubble cheater' Demi burst out.

'Come on Oliver, you don't need these lot' Cassie said.

Lilly walked away from them all and picked Seamus up and took him upstairs and in her room and sat on the bed and cried her eyes out. Oliver had gone after Lilly and saw her changing Seamus.

'I'm sorry Lilly' Oliver said.

'I don't want to hear it' Lilly sobered out of her mouth.

'I love you a lot Lilly, I really do' Oliver replied.

'Then why cheat on me?' Lilly asked in tears.

'I don't know' Oliver answered.

'So when were you going to leave me?' Lilly questioned.

'After she had the baby' Oliver responded.

'Wow, you have said it all now' Lilly said. 'I want you out of this house and out of my life; I'm not ever going to give you a chance Oliver'

'I don't blame you Lil' Oliver replied, walking up to her.

'Get away from me' Lilly responded. 'You're nothing but cheater'

Oliver looked at Seamus and then back at Lilly.

'Take care of yourself' Oliver whispered kissing her on the cheek.

Lilly walked away from him and Oliver walked out of the bedroom going downstairs and walking up to Cassie.

'See ya all' Oliver said.

Cassie opens the door and Oliver had closed it behind him. Lilly came back downstairs and Demi walks up to her and hugs Lilly.

'It going to be OK I promise' Lilly replied.

'I'm sorry you found out this way' Demi said.

'It's OK, he not in our life anymore' Lilly responded.

The next day came by and Lilly was packing Oliver things and she put them on the doorstep and Oliver had come to corrected it.

'Is that the last lot?' Oliver asked.

'Yeah' Lilly answered. 'You got some clothes at the dry-cleaners you need to pick them up at this time and this date'

'Cheers' Oliver replied. 'So I guess this is it?'

'Yeah it is' Lilly said.

'What about Seamus and Demi?' Oliver questioned.

'Oh um, I sort something out so you can see them' Lilly responded. 'Demi doesn't really want to and Seamus doesn't know because he just a baby'

'OK' Oliver replied.

Lilly went inside and closed the door and Oliver walked to his car and looked behind him and saw the front door closed and Lilly gone.

Oliver, now has his regrets on leaving Lilly like that, he not only lost her as a wife but as a best friend too.

Lilly, now would cry herself to sleep and blame herself for the marriage failing like that, she feels like this is her fault and Oliver was looking for comfort.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	17. Divorce Papers

**Divorce Papers**

It been a few weeks since Oliver left Lilly and the kids for that lady Cassie but the truth is Oliver doesn't want to be with Cassie, he wants to be with Lilly.

Oliver was living with Cassie and not finding her very loving and caring like Lilly. Cassie would still drink alcohol and smoke fags while she pregnant and Oliver didn't like it as Lilly was always caring about her baby and loving towards everyone. Oliver knows that Cassie could never replace Lilly.

Lilly was living with Demi and Seamus and dating Matt. Lilly decide to get herself a date and she met up with Matt and fallen in love with him. Matt loves the kids and they find him very funny but Lilly still misses Oliver but Lilly knows Matt could never replace Oliver.

The divorce papers had come through and Oliver and Lilly decide to meet up in the cafe and Oliver brought her a coffee and himself one and they looked at each other.

'Hi' Oliver said.

'Hi' Lilly replied.

'How have you been?' Oliver asked.

'Fine' Lilly answered.

Oliver took a sip of his coffee and Lilly got the divorce papers out and Oliver looked away and out of the window and Lilly was looking at Oliver who turned back to face her.

'How are Seamus and Demi?' Oliver questioned.

'They fine' Lilly responded. 'Anyway the divorce papers came through, we better get them sign and sent off and then I'll be back 

to Miss Truscott and you can marry that twisted bubble head cheater'

'I understand your very upset Lil, but no need for nasty names' Oliver said.

'Just sign the papers' Lilly replied.

Oliver signs the papers and got up and left the cafe leaving Lilly to be on her own. Lilly sign the papers and went to post them.

Over the next few weeks Lilly had broken up with Matt and just stuck to being on her own. Oliver and Cassie were in hospital and Oliver was holding Cassie hand.

'Are you looking forwards to this baby?' Cassie asked.

'Yeah, my third child' Oliver answered.

'It you're first with me Oliver' Cassie said.

'Yeah of course it is' Oliver replied.

The next day, Cassie had given birth to a baby girl and she named her Emma. Oliver had text Miley and she didn't reply back but Oliver knows he lost everyone as his friends even Rico. Oliver parents didn't want to know him at all for leaving Lilly.

Oliver had everyone against him about Cassie and Emma. Oliver had told Lilly and she didn't even care but she told Demi and she just carried on talking to Miley.

No one cared about Oliver and Cassie as a new couple and the new baby born Emma. After a few weeks, Cassie had started cheating on Oliver with some bloke and always dumping Emma on him and no one else. Oliver had found about the affair quite quickly and left her but he took baby Emma with him.

Oliver had drove to Lilly and knocked on the door and she had answered it.

'Oh hi' Lilly said.

'Hey' Oliver replied.

'Do you want to come in?' Lilly asked.

'Cheers' Oliver answered.

'This must be Emma' Lilly responded.

'Yeah' Oliver said.

Lilly and Oliver sat at the table after getting Emma settled in and Oliver told Lilly all about it.

'So she cheated on you' Lilly replied.

'Yeah I should have seen it coming' Oliver responded.

'Yeah well now you know how I felt when I found out you was cheating on me' Lilly said.

'Yeah I regret all that Lil, really I do' Oliver whispered. 'I still think about your everyday life of how stupid I was and how I hurt you badly, I was just being unfaithful and greedy'

'You can stay here for a little while until things have cooled down between you and Cassie' Lilly replied.

Oliver smiled and hugged Lilly. Oliver had slept in the spare bedroom with Emma in her cot. Lilly felt happy that Oliver was back living in the house but she didn't know how long he was going to be staying for.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	18. The Late Night Chat

**The Late Night Chat **

Oliver had been staying at Lilly's for almost a month and Cassie hasn't been in touch with him to see how Emma is and Oliver was getting this feeling Cassie never really cared about Emma as much as he thought she did.

After Emma was settled and Seamus and Demi sleeping in her bed, Oliver and Lilly sat at the table and Oliver put two glasses on the table and a bottle of red wine.

'Want a glass of wine?' Oliver asked.

'Yeah, one glass won't hurt' Lilly answered.

Oliver poured wine into Lilly glass and she picked it up and took a sip and Oliver poured himself one and put the bottle down and looked at Lilly.

'Great wine' Lilly replied.

'Yeah I knew it was your favourite' Oliver responded.

'Do you want to play a game?' Lilly asked.

'What game?' Oliver questioned.

'20 questions game' Lilly answered.

'OK, I'll go first' Oliver said. 'What your name?'

'Lillian Anne Truscott' Lilly paused. 'And what is your name?'

'Oliver Oscar Oken' Oliver replied. 'How many brothers or sisters do you have?'

'I have one brother, one stepbrother and one stepsister' Lilly said. 'How many brothers or sisters do you have?'

'I have 2 brothers and no sisters' Oliver answered. 'How many children do you have?'

'I have one daughter and one son' Lilly replied. 'How many children do you have?'

'2 lovely daughter and one great son' Oliver said. 'How many boyfriends have you had?'

'5' Lilly responded. 'How many girlfriends have you had?'

'6' Oliver let out. 'What your favourite lipstick colour?'

'OK, no more questions' Lilly said.

'Why?' Oliver asked.

'This questions game is getting a bit awkward' Lilly answered, standing up and taking her glass of wine with her and Oliver had stood up and followed her.

'I asked you a simple question' Oliver replied.

'Yeah to do with my body, not something to do with my life' Lilly responded.

Oliver got closer to Lilly and she looked up at him, taking a sip of her wine and Oliver brushed Lilly hair behind her ear and she stepped back.

'What are you doing?' Lilly asked.

'I love you Lilly' Oliver answered.

'I've got a question for you, why did you cheat on me?' Lilly questioned.

Oliver looked at Lilly and then walked back over to the table and got his glass of wine and took a sip.

'I'm not going answer that' Oliver responded.

'Now you know how I feel about you asking questions to do with my body' Lilly replied. 'It makes me wonder why you cheated on me, how you just turned on me like that'

'I didn't want to cheat, I fell for it' Oliver said.

'Yeah, that what all you men say but really that not true, I thought we was the one Oliver but that was totally wrong' Lilly responded.

'Let not talk about are relationship' Oliver replied.

'Yeah let talk about your ex-girlfriends' Lilly suggested. 'Who was your first ever ex?'

'Becca, who you and Miley set up for me' Oliver said.

'I didn't, that was Miley all by herself, Joanie was your worse one out of the lot, as soon as you broke up with her, she turned against me and you for good' Lilly replied.

'Yeah but Joanie was cheating on me' Oliver responded. 'Do you remember that night we went to a party with Miley and Jake?'

'Yeah I remember that night, the night we was drunk and we just jumped into bed with each other' Lilly answered.

'I was starting to wonder if that was the night you was pregnant with Demi' Oliver said.

'No, we were sober when you got me pregnant' Lilly replied.

'I had really fallen for you' Oliver responded.

'I wanted you to be part of Demi but it was hard to tell you' Lilly said.

'Yeah you leave for 12 years and come back with Demi and we all find out Miley knew everything about her and you didn't bother phoning your mum' Oliver replied.

'My mum would of freak' Lilly responded.

'Yeah that cause problems for your parents when you ran away' Oliver said.

'I know she told me and so did my dad' Lilly replied.

'Lilly, why can't we give are relationship another go?' Oliver asked.

'I think you know why Oliver' Lilly answered, standing up and putting her glass on the kitchen side and Oliver had stood up and followed her. 'You cheated on me and all you could say was you were sorry and not one reason why you cheated on me'

'I wish I could give you a reason' Oliver whispered getting closer to Lilly lips.

'I'm going to bed' Lilly said. 'Nighty night'

Oliver grabbed Lilly arm and pulled her in for a kiss and she pushed him away and ran up the stairs and into her room. Lilly leaned against the door and she touched her lips and had tears coming down her face and fell to the floor, leaning against the door.

Oliver had come up and sat down by Lilly bedroom door and heard her crying. Oliver had a few tears coming down his face.

'I love you Lillian' Oliver replied.

Lilly stood up and locked her bedroom door and walked over to her bed. Oliver stood up and let out a big sign and went into his 

room and closed the door and sat on his bed and looked over at Emma cot.

The next morning, Lilly had woken up and went downstairs finding Oliver and Demi making pancakes and Lilly came into the kitchen and Seamus and Emma were in the highchair and Demi was cooking pancakes and Oliver looked at Lilly as she entered.

'Want a pancake?' Oliver asked.

'No thanks' Lilly answered.

'Come on mum, dad the best cook we have in the house with pancakes' Demi let out.

'Yeah he best at everything in the house' Lilly replied walking back upstairs and into her room.

Lilly had got dressed and went back downstairs and into the kitchen and found Oliver washing up and Lilly walked over to the table.

'They outside in the garden' Oliver responded.

'Oliver about last night, you won't tell Demi or the others?' Lilly asked.

Oliver looked at Lilly and he picked up the tea towel and walked over to Lilly.

'It between us' Oliver answered kissing Lilly on the cheek.

Lilly walked over to the back door and went into the garden and watched Demi playing with Seamus and Emma. Lilly smiled to herself.

_**To Be Continued...**_

__

_**Okay, here your next chapter, hope you like it and keep reviewing and tell me PLEASE if you were expecting this or not. **_

_**Thankyou to all for reviewing and keep reviewing! **_

_**Lots of Love **_

_**EmilyOsment **_

_**X x x x x x **_


	19. Will Lilly Take Oliver Back

**Will Lilly Take Oliver Back?**

It been weeks since Lilly and Oliver shared a kiss and Oliver told Lilly his feelings towards her but Lilly isn't taking him back just like that with just a kiss and talking, she playing his mind.

Oliver had cooked dinner for Lilly and the family. It came to Sunday and Lilly and Oliver had taken the kids over to the Stewarts and the whole family was sitting at the dinner table and Heather brought the dinner in and put it on the table and Oliver didn't give anyone eye contacted apart from Lilly, who was talking to Miley and Nancy (Nancy was Oliver mum).

Heather had notice Oliver and she spoke out to him.

'So how is Cassie?' Heather asked.

'I haven't heard from her' Oliver answered.

'Awww...what a shame' Heather said. 'I'm sure she missing you like mad'

'I hope she isn't' Oliver replied.

'Oh dear, has the relationship end for good then?' Miley asked.

'Yeah' Oliver answered.

'Um...Jackson didn't you want to tell us all something?' Robby-Ray questioned.

'No' Jackson answered.

Later on after dinner, Lilly, Miley, Oliver, Jackson and Sabrina were all ready to go out for the night.

'Right have fun' Heather said closing the door behind Jackson.

When they got to the party Oliver and Lilly stuck together and had a laugh. At the end of the night Lilly and Oliver were drunk and kissing each other in front of Miley, Jackson and Sabrina.

'Right come on guys, were going home' Jackson replied.

Lilly and Oliver went back to the house and Lilly took Oliver upstairs into her room. The next morning Lilly woke up with Oliver besides her sleeping 

and she sat up quickly and Look under the covers and she looked at Oliver again and she got up and put clean clothes on and left the room and went downstairs and found Demi sitting on the sofa watching telly.

'Oh finally you're awake' Demi said. 'I'm going out; I've got a hospital appointment'

'Oh yeah I'll take you' Lilly replied.

After the hospital appointment, Lilly return to the house and found Oliver sitting on the sofa watching telly.

'Hey' Oliver responded.

Lilly walked straight into the kitchen and Oliver stood up and followed her.

'Look Oliver, last night was just a mistake, we were drunk' Lilly said.

'Like old times' Oliver replied.

'No, were just drunk, were never going to get back together' Lilly responded.

'Don't see the point in trying to make you' Oliver said.

'Maybe you should just go and live with your parents, you're making me feel uncomfortable in my own house' Lilly let out.

'OK, I'll leave' Oliver replied.

'Yeah you do that' Lilly burst out.

Oliver kissed Lilly on the lips and she didn't pull away, she kissed him back. Oliver put his hand on her neck and Lilly put her hands on his hips kissing him deeper and they had the door and pulled away and saw Demi.

'Mum, can I stay with Miley tonight?' Demi asked.

'Yeah you can' Lilly answered.

'Cool' Demi said. 'Oh and dad you have pink lips, you might wanna wash your face again'

'Thanks Dems' Oliver replied.

Demi ran up the stairs and Oliver kissed Lilly again and she pushed him away and left the room. Later on Lilly had put Seamus to bed and Oliver had done the same to Emma and they sat on the sofa.

'So you're going too pretended like nothing happened?' Oliver asked.

'Yeah pretty much' Lilly answered.

'How long it going to last?' Oliver questioned.

'Longer enough for you to get the message we are never getting back together' Lilly replied.

Oliver got closer to Lilly and pulled her in for a kiss and she didn't push him again, she kissed him deeper. The next morning Oliver and Lilly woke up in each other arms in bed and Lilly looked at Oliver and sat up and Oliver woke up and smiled at Lilly.

'Emma needs you' Lilly whispered.

Oliver got up and put his jeans on and left the room and Lilly got up and went into the bathroom and had a shower and got dressed and went downstairs. The next new couple of days, Lilly and Oliver have been avoiding each other and Lilly had spoken to Heather about it all.

'Mum, I think I might have feelings for Oliver again' Lilly said.

'Oh boy, I knew this was going to happen as soon as he moved back in' Heather replied.

'Mum, he changed, he doesn't want Cassie, he wants me and the kids' Lilly responded. 'She hasn't been in touch for months'

'No but as soon as she finds out your back on the scene with Oliver, she going to be all over him like a lost puppy and Oliver will fall for it' Heather said.

'You always put him down, have since I returned from 12 years ago' Lilly argued.

'What do you expected Lillian, he got you pregnant at the age of 17 and you moved to L.A. to get away from all of us and you came back when Demi turn 12 and you and Oliver were falling for each other and I had to pretend to 

expected it well I'm not going to pretend anymore' Heather replied. 'But it your life you decided if you want him back in your life'

'I do, I really do' Lilly said.

After another week, Oliver and Lilly have another late night chat and Oliver tells his feelings to Lilly.

'Oliver, do you still love me?' Lilly asked.

'Now that an easy question of course I still love you Lilly, have since pre-school, but you never notice in pre-school but when we were 17 you notice my feelings for you but you ran away when you was pregnant and I never let you go, yeah sure Miley was trying to get me to date people but they were nothing like you, caring, loving, kind, funny, sweet and smell like strawberries, I would beg you to love me again Lilly I really would' Oliver answered holding her hand.

'I ran because I was scared and terrified that we was never going to work if I had Demi in Malibu, so I ran but I never forgot about you, every time I had to phone Miley I always asked how you are and what you were doing but I never had the guts to phone you or my mum up and tell you guys about Demi but now it all different because I returned and we made it work until you went behind my back with Cassie it just made me think of how you didn't really love me that much and how you just left me like that and I did notice you in pre-school but I didn't want to ruin are friendship' Lilly said.

'I love you Lillian' Oliver replied.

'I love you too' Lilly responded.

Oliver hugged Lilly and then kissed her on the lips. After that they revealed to the whole family they were getting back together.

'Me and Oliver, we decided to give are marriage another go' Lilly replied.

Everyone was smiling and hugging them both but on the other hand Heather and Nancy weren't happy for them.

_**To Be Continued...**_

__

_**Okay, here your next chapter. I know I said in my profile that this story only has 20 chapters but I've had to change that so I not gonna guest how many chapters there are going to be so here your chapter. **_

_**Keep reviewing and thanks for your reviews. Updates will be soon. **_

_**Lots of Love **_

_**EmilyOsment**_

_**X x x x **_


	20. Cassie Returns

**Cassie Returns **

Lilly and Oliver had planned to get remarried next week as they want to be husband and wife, very quickly but Oliver and Lilly has problems on the day of the wedding day.

As they stand in the church with everyone there, a lady walks in and shouts her mouth off.

'STOP THIS WEDDING RIGHT NOW' the lady shouted out.

Everyone looked at her and Oliver was shocked and he looked at Lilly.

'Cassie...' Oliver said. 'What are you doing here?'

'I'm back of course' Cassie replied. 'Believe me; it took me a long time to get myself back together, now come on were moving to Germany'

'I do not think so' Lilly said.

'Oh I do think so sweetheart' Cassie responded. 'He left you for me'

'Yeah and you ran off' Lilly argued.

'Yeah bubble head, get out these two are reunited as a couple' Miley replied.

'Come on Oliver you're not seriously getting back with her' Cassie said.

'Yeah I am' Oliver let out.

'Alright, I want Emma then, she coming with me' Cassie replied.

'Oh I don't think so, you ran away so you don't get her' Miley argued.

Cassie saw Emma and went to pick her up and as she picked her up another person walks in and it Demi.

'Sorry I'm late' Demi said.

'And I'm sorry taking her' Cassie responded. 'You had her for a good few months and now it my time to take her home'

'Where are you taking her?' Oliver asked.

'Germany, now do you want to come with me and Emma or do you want to spend the rest of your life with this thing here and her boring little kids?' Cassie questioned.

Oliver looked at everyone and walked out of the church and Cassie smiled at Lilly.

'He walked out because he coming with me' Cassie said.

'OK, have him see if I care' Lilly replied.

'Take care of yourself and I'll look after Oliver for you' Cassie responded leaving the church.

Cassie put Emma in the car and saw Oliver leaning against her car.

'Why are you doing this?' Oliver asked.

'I went to Germany to see if we could be happy there and we can be if you come with me, me and mum have got a place for us to stay at, you don't need anyone anymore, it me and Emma you want' Cassie answered.

'How do you know what I want?' Oliver questioned.

'Because I know what best for you and Emma' Cassie said.

Oliver walked over to Cassie and took her hand.

'You go on without me, I'll catch you up but I'll take Emma so they can say goodbye' Oliver replied going to pick Emma up. 'Go on I'm right behind you'

Cassie got into the car. 'Are plane leaves in half an hour you better show up?'

'Oh I will' Oliver responded.

Cassie drove off and Oliver went back into the church and Lilly walked up to him.

'Are you going?' Lilly asked.

'No, I'm staying here with you, Demi and Seamus along with Emma' Oliver answered.

Lilly kissed Oliver on the lips and they went back to the house to celebrate the marriage again. But Cassie had drove to Lilly house and bang on the door and Miley let her in.

'Did I mention I haven't got rid of her yet?' Oliver questioned quietly to Lilly.

'Nope' Lilly answered.

'You tricked me into believing this' Cassie said. 'So your married again to her, she not interested and you're going to find that out later on in life Oliver and I'm taking Emma with me, she needs her mum more than her dad'

'So where is your first child you had?' Oliver asked.

'She in Germany with my mum, she happy there that why I want to take you and Emma there because we can be happy and bring up there' Cassie answered.

'You're going home, me and Emma are staying in Malibu' Oliver said.

'You can dream that' Cassie argued.

'She was born here, not in Germany so go home Cassie, Emma not going anywhere' Oliver replied.

'But she my daughter too' Cassie cried out.

'Awww...shouldn't of ran away then' Miley said.

'I didn't run away I had to make sure we were going to be happy in Germany' Cassie responded. 'Please Oliver I need you more than her'

'OK, first of all "her" has a name and that would be Lilly and second of all I don't want to live in Germany this is my home and this is where I belong and so does Emma and if you can't expected that then go to Germany and live your life without us' Oliver said.

'I'm not leaving with Emma' Cassie said. 'I gave birth to her; I looked after her on my own while you were working and I even gave you a home when she kicked you out'

'A home that was in debts' Oliver let out.

'OK, I'm not going anywhere until Emma in my arms and I can go to Germany and we live happily ever after' Cassie cried. 'Please just give me my daughter'

'No, she belongs in Malibu' Oliver replied.

'OK, that it, I'm getting you in court on this' Cassie burst out. 'She will be in my arms by the end of it all'

'Now leave' Miley said.

Cassie started walking toward the door and turned around. 'But just remember Oliver, she only using you she will move on in a month time'

'Bye Cassie' Oliver responded.

Cassie left the house and Miley shut the door and Lilly turn to face Oliver.

'She taking you to court Oliver' Lilly burst out.

'She won't stick to her words' Oliver said.

'But what if she does?' Lilly asked.

'Then we fight her' Miley answered.

'And were all behind you guys all the way' Demi finished off Miley sentence.

'I was going to say that' Miley said to Demi.

'I have your brain' Demi replied.

'Oh yeah, bubble brain' Miley responded.

'Yeah, Missy' Demi said.

Oliver took Lilly hand and they went into the kitchen and Oliver closed the door and he sat Lilly down and held her hands.

'Don't worry about it Lil, we can do this, were a good team and with Miley and Demi there to help were stronger than ever' Oliver whispered.

'OK, I'm here for you and as her stepmom' Lilly said.

Oliver kissed Lilly on the lips and hugged her.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Okay, here your chapter and sorry it not the best update but please tell me if you think I'm being harsh or cruel to Cassie. **_

_**Thankyou for all the reviews and keep reviewing and your next chapter will be soon I promise. **_

_**Lots of Love **_

_**EmilyOsment **_

_**X x x x**_


	21. the day finally here

**The Day Finally Here **

It been 6 weeks since, Cassie returned and tried to ruin the wedding and tried to take Emma all the way to Germany. It has been 6 weeks since Lilly and Oliver reunited as a couple again.

It was a bright sunny day at the Oken house and Lilly had got up to feed Seamus and Emma. Lilly got the post and put them on the table and Oliver came downstairs with Demi behind him and he picked up the post and opens a letter.

This letter was about the court day for Emma and Oliver had read it out in his mind –

_**Dear Mr Oken,**_

_**I'm writing to you to inform you that Cascada O'Meara want custody of Emma-Jo Oken. To inform you that Cascada has told us that you are refusing to let her see Emma and would like full custody over Emma. **_

_**However we are bring this to court to try and be fair and the day has been set and time and place. **_

_**Date – 16**__**th**__** August 2008 **_

_**Time – 14:30pm **_

_**It will be held at the King Cross St at this time and this day. However if you cannot make this day please contact me on 01202 334653 and ask for Barry Jones.**_

_**Thankyou for reading this letter and I will see soon if you can make it. **_

_**Your sincerely **_

_**Barry Jones**_

Lilly attention was brought to Oliver as he sat down and she looked at him.

'What is wrong?' Lilly asked.

'A day has been set to talk about the custody for Emma' Oliver answered.

Lilly put her arms around Oliver and held him tight and kiss him on the cheek.

'Don't worry, were just go and do are best' Lilly said.

Oliver kissed Lilly on the lips lightly. As the days go on, the court day has come and Lilly and Oliver went with Demi, Emma, Seamus and Miley.

Cassie was there and she was with her lawyer and Oliver had his lawyer and they all face each other and Cassie was talking to her lawyer.

'Court stand' a man rise.

Everyone stood up and the judge came in and sat in his chair and everyone sat down.

'We are here today to battle for custody of Emma-Jo Oken' a man spoke.

Cassie stood up first and made her speech.

'I am the mother Cascada O'Meara of Emma-Jo Oken'

Oliver stood up and made his speech.

'I am the father Oliver Oscar Oken of Emma-Jo Oken'

They both sat down and the judge has spoken out to them both.

'OK, battling for custody of Emma-Jo Oken, Cascada made a comment in her request and she said that Oliver has had her for over 4 months and I hardly got to see her, is that true Mr Oken?' the judge asked.

'No, she ran away to Germany and she didn't contacted me to make any arrangements' Oliver answered.

'That a lie' Cassie argued. 'I phone him about 3 months after he walked out and asked if I could see Emma but he refused to let me see Emma' Cassie lied.

'Cascada also said you didn't want Emma in the first place before she gave birth, is that true Mr Oken?' the judge asked.

'No, I said that is no surprise that this is my third child' Oliver said.

'THAT A LIE' Cassie shouted.

'Miss O'Meara would you please calm yourself down, now there is a simple way of sorting this out, you both get 50 of your share of Emma-Jo Oken, Mr Oken will get Emma for the Summer holidays, Easter holidays and Half-terms, Miss O'Meara you will get Emma for the rest of the time, I think that this will be fair and then you both get to see her' the judge said.

'OK, I think that fair but I want her for the Easter holidays' Cassie replied.

'OK then Mr Oken will get Emma for the weekends, summer holidays and half-terms we all agree?' the judge asked.

'I agree' Cassie answered.

'I agree' Oliver said.

'Court rise' a man spoke.

Everyone stood up and the judge left the room and so did everyone else and Lilly hugged Oliver tight and Cassie came up to them.

'Can I have Emma please?' Cassie asked.

Oliver took Emma from Miley and kissed her on the cheek and gave her to Cassie.

'Look after her' Oliver replied.

'Oh I will because you won't be seeing her ever again, I'm going to Germany to live forever and you're never ever see her again' Cassie responded. 'And there nothing you can do about it'

'But you agreed in that court that you would share the custody of Emma' Lilly argued.

'Yeah well I lied, you were tricked' Cassie said, walking off with Emma.

'THIS IS ISN'T OVER CASCADA, WE WILL GET EMMA BACK WERE MAKE SURE OF IT' Oliver shouted.

Cassie disappeared and Oliver looked at Lilly and she hugged him.

_**To Be Continued...**_

__

_**Okay, your chapter here, enjoy because we have a new journey on the way and I'm going to make sure you lot enjoy it as much as I am.**_

_**Keep reviewing and thankyou for all the reviews!**_

_**Lots of Love **_

_**EmilyOsment **_

_**X x xx x**_


	22. We're going to Germany

**We're Going to Germany **

It been a week since Cassie took Emma all the way to Germany. It has been a week since Lilly, Oliver, Demi, Miley, Heather, Jackson, Nancy and Robby-Ray packed to go to Germany.

Cassie has no idea that Oliver is coming to Germany to get Emma back and she has no idea that the whole family coming. When Lilly and the others were at the airport, Oliver spoke to Lilly.

'What happens if Cassie doesn't hand her over?' Lilly asked. 'What do we do then?'

'We refuse to go anywhere' Oliver answered.

'Yeah but then she could call the police' Lilly said.

'Well we won't cause a scene' Oliver replied. 'Were going to do it quietly'

'You have a crazy mind Oken' Lilly responded.

'Yeah, I learnt it all from you and Miley' Oliver said, jokily.

'Yeah we had well good times back in High School' Lilly let out.

'Yeah and we fell in love' Oliver whispered.

Lilly smiled and kissed Oliver on the lips and they heard a woman pick in the microphone.

'_Germany plane has landed please make your way to Gate 5' _

They all went to gate 5 and got onto the plane. On the way to Germany, Lilly had fallen asleep on Oliver shoulder and Oliver had started talking to Miley about Lilly.

'You know I can't believe I'm married to Lilly' Oliver whispered.

'You two were made for each other and she loves you to bits Oliver' Miley said quietly.

'Yeah I love her too, I can't risk losing her again like last time' Oliver replied.

'You won't, I don't think you two really did split' Miley responded.

'What is that suppose to mean?' Oliver asked.

'Well I knew you two were going to get back together because ever since Cassie disappeared and then she show up again you haven't left Lilly side at all' Miley answered.

Oliver looked at Lilly sleeping on his shoulder and back at Miley.

'She my life, Demi, Seamus and Emma are my life' Oliver whispered. 'And your one of my best friend'

'Thanks Oliver' Miley said.

When they landed in Germany, they got off the plane and went to a cafe up the high street in Germany.

'Right we need to stay in a hotel for a couple of nights and then we need to find Cassie and Emma' Oliver replied.

'Um, how are we going to find them?' Lilly asked.

'I have her mother address she can't be far from her mother place' Oliver answered.

'Ah, clever' Lilly responded.

Lilly, Oliver, Demi and Miley went to Cassie mother house and Oliver saw the door open and he walks up to it and knocks on the door and no one said anything so Lilly, Oliver, Demi and Miley walks in and finds the place been messed up and alcohol everywhere and then hears a woman coming in the door.

'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?' the lady shouted.

'Oh um...were looking for Cascada O'Meara' Lilly answered. 'Would you know where she is?'

'Yeah, she in the pub drinking her soul down' the lady said, jokily.

'OK, this is serious, she has my baby girl and I need her back before my mother gets home' Miley lied, acting all sweet and kind.

'So you went out and you left the baby with someone you don't know' the lady replied.

'I know it bad and now my mother going to kill me' Miley said and lied again.

'I know where she is, she lives down the road from here, you're be lucky if you catch her in time' the lady responded.

'By the way who are you?' Lilly asked.

'I'm Loenie, I'm her mother' she answered.

'Ah, you probably know who we are then' Lilly said.

'Yeah, the stupid stepmother to Emma and he is the father, think I was that stupid, I don't even live here' Loenie replied. 'She doesn't even live down the road, so you're never going to find her with me around'

'Look she has Emma and Oliver won half of the custody and Cassie took her away' Lilly burst out.

'Her name not Cascada O'Meara, she made that up to get in America, her real name Lena' Loenie revealed.

'Oh my god, she sneaked into America' Miley let out of her mouth.

'Yup, she clever and she good at hiding, I back her all the way so no hard feelings' Loenie said.

'No hard feelings' Lilly let out. 'No HARD BLOODY FEELINGS, OLIVER HAS THE RIGHTS TO SEE EMMA AND HAS A RIGHTS TO GIVE HER INTO THE POLICE, YOUR A BAD MOTHER AND YOUR GOING TO LEARN THAT FROM ME AS I AM A MOTHER TO TWO CHILDREN'

'I HAVE 12 CHILDREN AND LENA HAPPEN TO BE THE OLDEST OUT OF ALL OF THEM AND NOT LET ME DOWN AS A MOTHER SO DON'T TEACH ME ANYMORE MOTHERING SKILLS I'VE HAD 12 YEARS OF IT' Loenie yelled.

'NO WONDER WHY THEY LET YOU DOWN, YOU JUST TEACH THEM BAD LANGAUGE AND BAD BEHAVIOUR AND MAYBE NONE OF THEM WANTED THAT MAYBE SOME OF THEM WANTED TO BE GOOD' Lilly shouted.

'YOU NEED SOME MOTHERING SKILLS, YOU LIED TO YOUR CHILD ABOUT NOT KNOWING HER FATHER' Loenie screamed.

Lilly went into tears. 'That it, were leaving now'

'You know what, at least she had the guts to come back 12 years later and tell him about her, you 12 freaked mother' Miley said, walking out with Demi, Lilly and Oliver.

After that Lilly sat in the hotel with everyone sitting around.

'Listen Lil, don't listen to her, you're the best mum there could be in this world' Oliver said.

'Yeah mum, you're the best I couldn't ask for a better mum' Demi replied hugging Lilly.

'Thanks but I kept it for 12 years, why not 5 years that would of been better' Lilly responded.

'I prefer 12 or never' Demi said. 'But at least I know who my daddy is and you made my wish come true'

Lilly smiled and hugged Demi and then stood up and kissed Oliver on the lips and sat on his laps and hugged him.

'Don't worry were get her back' Lilly whispered.

Oliver hugged Lilly and kissed her on the lips and someone knocked on the door and Demi answered it.

'A letter for Mr Oken' the housekeeper said.

'Thanks' Demi replied taking it and closing the door and giving it to Oliver.

'Hi Oliver, it me, just to let you know your never ever going to find me and the sooner you learn that the sooner we can all move on in life and I'm so sorry I lied to you about my name, at least you got no evidence that my name was Cascada O'Meara, cos I've got back-ups lots of love Lena' Miley read out.

'Oh great a threatening mail' Lilly said.

Oliver ripped it up and threw it in the bin.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	23. Lilly Wants To Go Home

**Lilly Wants to Go Home **

It has been 3 weeks since they all left Malibu to get Emma back. It has been 3 weeks since they found out Cassie real name is Lena. Oliver and the others are still looking for Lena and Emma. But Lilly is finding things difficult in Germany as she feels her marriage is falling apart and Demi and Seamus are being brought into it.

Lilly is having thought about going home and she is finding things difficult with Oliver like this, stressed and worried about Emma and what Lena up to and Lilly just wants to go home and just try and get on with life. Lilly is scared of sharing her feelings with Oliver and now she scared if she went Oliver wouldn't go with her.

So, one afternoon Lilly had packed Seamus and Demi stuff up and her stuff and she told Demi about going home and she agreed. Oliver had come in with Miley and saw Lilly packed.

'Hey, where are you going?' Oliver asked Lilly.

'Me, Demi and Seamus are going home' Lilly answered.

'But we haven't found Emma' Oliver said.

'Were never going to find her Oliver, don't you see that, were never ever going to find her, we been in Germany for 3 weeks now and I'm getting fed up of being here with no hope' Lilly burst out.

'Hope, what are you on about?' Oliver questioned.

'I'm your wife Oliver, you have two kids here who needs a father and I need a husband and I'm getting no hope with that, this is the second time we have been married Oliver and you're not even noticing my feelings about all this or the kids' Lilly replied.

'I...I don't know what to say, I just want Emma and then we can be one happy family...' Oliver was cut off.

'Look Oliver I'm not going to make you choose between me and Emma because that just being selfish, but I'm not going to stayed here for another god lord know how long looking for Emma and maybe it best if we just call it' Lilly let out.

'What?' Oliver asked.

'Were going home and were going to get on with our lives, you can carry on looking Oliver but you got no hope of finding her' Lilly answered. 'Now either you can be a part of our life and just hope one day Lena will just give up on Emma and give her to you or you can carry on looking'

Oliver looked at everyone else and they turned they heads and Oliver looked back at Lilly and walked away from Lilly.

'I'm staying' Oliver said.

'OK' Lilly replied, picking Seamus up and the taxis driver helped Demi with the suitcases and they left the room.

'Oliver, you got to stopped her' Miley burst out.

Oliver walked out and went down to watch Lilly go. Oliver hugged Demi and kissed her on the forehead.

'I'll see you soon' Oliver whispered.

'Dad, please just come with us now' Demi cried.

'Nah, I have a daughter to look for' Oliver said.

Demi hugged Oliver and then got into the taxis and Oliver said his goodbyes to Seamus and then came to Lilly. Oliver took Lilly hands and brought her closer to him and lifted her head up to look at her eyes and they leaned they heads together and Lilly had tears and so did Oliver.

'I never thought it would turn out this way' Lilly whispered.

'Me either' Oliver replied.

'You're not going to change your mind are you?' Lilly asked.

'No not this time' Oliver answered.

'Bye Oliver' Lilly said kissing him on the lips deep.

Oliver lifted Lilly up to be the same height as him and kissed her deep on the lips.

'Bye Lil' Oliver responded letting her go.

Lilly got into the taxis and the car drove off. Oliver went back inside and back to the hotel room.

'Has she gone?' Miley asked.

'Yeah, she not changing her mind about things and either am I' Oliver answered.

Miley smiled and hugged Oliver. Lilly, Demi and Seamus were on the plane and Demi had fallen asleep. After a few hours Lilly, Demi and Seamus had returned home and Lilly put Seamus to be and Demi had fallen asleep in her bed straight away and Lilly had just gone to sleep on the sofa.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	24. Surprise Surprise

**Surprise, Surprise**

It has been 6 weeks since Lilly took Demi and Seamus back to Malibu and left Oliver in Germany to try and find Emma but since Lilly returned home, she has nothing but quietness from everyone.

Oliver hasn't called and Miley hasn't ringed. Lilly had carried on with her life and carried on paying her attention at work and on Demi and Seamus but one night Lilly got a call and she had answered it.

'Hello, Lilly speaking'

The caller hung up and Lilly put the phone down as well. At 3am in the morning the phone rang again and no had answered it. The next morning Lilly told Demi about the call and she had no idea who it would have been as she not hated by anyone at school.

The next few days, Lilly had forgotten about the phone call and gone on with her life. The very next day another phone call came and Lilly had answered it.

'Hello, can you hold on for a sec I'm feeding my little boy' Lilly burst out putting the phone down on the side and went back to Seamus. 'Who's mummy favourite boy?'

Seamus had a giggle and shy face and Lilly put his bowl down and went back to the phone.

'Sorry about that who is speaking?' Lilly asked.

'Is Mr Oken there?' a lady questioned.

'Um...no he um actually doesn't live here anymore' Lilly answered.

'Well do you know how I can contact him?'

'No, sorry I couldn't help you' Lilly said hanging up and she looked at Seamus and went back to him. 'Oh why does life have to be so difficult Seamus?'

Seamus was just looking at Lilly and picked his toy up and Lilly smiled.

'You're just a baby you don't understand, I love your daddy shame he just couldn't love me back like that, I wish he would just come home and just give up and hope one day Lena will just put Emma on the doorstep but it not that simple is it?' Lilly asked Seamus.

Seamus smiled and Lilly picked him up and went to get him dressed and then Lilly got dressed and had a funny tummy and she ran to the toilets to be sick. After 3 minutes, Lilly came out of the toilets and went to Seamus and picked him up and went downstairs and the post had come and Lilly picked it up and there was a letter that was hand written and she opened it and read it out in her mind.

_**Dear Lil, **_

_**It's me, Oliver. I thought I write to you and tell you that I and Miley ain't in Germany anymore, were in Russia as we found out she could possibly be living in Russia but I know one thing, I miss you and I love you. If I had to wish, I wish for you to come to Russia and be with me but that ain't going to happen because you have a life in Malibu and that is our home. **_

_**I can't come home yet there still hope on finding Emma and once we find her I'm coming home to make sure we got a chance of making are marriage work and that we have a future together. Anyway I love you a lot Lilly. **_

_**Lots of Love **_

_**Oliver x x x**_

Lilly folded the letter and put it away so that Demi wouldn't find it and Seamus wouldn't destroy it. As the week goes on Lilly gets a surprise at the door.

One afternoon, the doorbell went and Lilly answers it and finds a woman standing on her doorstep with a baby.

'Are you Mrs Oken?' the lady asked.

'Yes' Lilly answered.

'This is from Lena, it Emma for you' the lady replied.

As the lady walks away, Lilly closes the door and picks Emma up and held her.

'Hey pretty girl' Lilly muttered kissing Emma lightly on the cheek.

As Lilly settles Emma next to Seamus, she goes to the phone and rings Miley.

'Miley' Lilly burst out.

'Oh hiya Lil, what up?' Miley asked.

'Is Oliver with you?' Lilly questioned.

'Yeah' Miley answered giving it to Oliver.

'Hey, what is wrong?' Oliver asked.

'Lena sent Emma to me' Lilly said.

'You're making this up to make me come home' Oliver replied.

'No, I'm telling the truth you got to come home now I have Emma for you' Lilly responded.

'Swear on your life?' Oliver asked.

'I swear on my life I have Emma here right now' Lilly answered.

Oliver hung up and looked at Miley. Lilly went back to Emma and held her until Oliver would walk in that door.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	25. What Is It That I Love?

**What Is It That I love?**

Oliver had taken a walk along the sandy beach, watching the waves wash through his toes and he can feel the wind through his cold skin. He had spoken to the woman he loved, Lilly.

Oliver had just been told that she has Emma in her arms in Malibu but Oliver thought to himself that Lena wouldn't give Emma to Lilly as she only a stepmom to her.

_**If asked why I love her I would say  
it's the sway in her hips,**_

Oliver had carried on walking along the beach and he thought about Lilly, he knows she would always tell the truth, she would never lie just to get him home even Miley knows Lilly. But no one knows Lilly like Oliver does.

_**The thickness in her thighs.  
It's the lust in her lips,**_

Oliver doesn't know if he should return home and hope she telling the truth but the question is spinning in his mind, why would Lena return Emma to Lilly? Is it because Lilly her stepmom, is it because she in Malibu, or is it because Lena couldn't find me? No-one knows a thing.

_**the love in her eyes.  
It's the softness of her skin**_

Oliver had gone back to the hotel to find Miley packing her things up and Oliver looked at her with his deep brown eyes and Miley smiled, sadly.

'I'm going home Oliver' Miley said.

'But why we haven't found her yet?' Oliver asked.

'Because she with Lilly that why we can't find her Oliver' Miley answered.

Oliver walked up to Miley and brought her close to his body and kissed her on the lips and Miley pushed him away.

'WHAT YOU PLAYING AT?' Miley questioned and yelled out.

Oliver back off and shake his head lightly and went into the bathroom. Miley looked at her suitcase and closed it. Oliver came back to see Miley and he walked over to her.

'I'm sorry' Oliver said.

'So you should be' Miley let out.

'I just needed a bit of comfort from someone' Oliver whispered.

'Oliver, why don't we go back to Malibu maybe Lilly telling the truth' Miley replied.

'Yeah maybe she is but what if she isn't?' Oliver asked.

'Then, you have to decide what you do there and then' Miley answered.

Oliver sighed and walked away from Miley and walked out of the hotel. Miley just stood there and had received a message from Jake and she looked at the texts and she sighed throwing her phone onto the bed.

Meanwhile, Oliver was just walking along the seaside watching the waves. If Lilly was here, she would be cold and he would put his arms around her.

_**the silk in her hair.  
It's the twist in her walk;**_

Oliver didn't know what to do, whether he should go home or whether he should just stay and carry on looking but in his heart it telling him to go home, be with the family. In his head it saying, stay, carry on looking, she not important, Emma is.

_**it's the sweetness in her talk.  
It's the way she loves me**_

Oliver walked back to the hotel and went back into the room and saw Miley sitting on the bed with her phone in her hand and her suitcase by her.

'I'm coming with you' Oliver said.

Miley smiled and rushed over to him and hugged him tight.

'I'm so glad you're coming home' Miley replied.

Oliver smiled and looked at Miley and she looked back at him and they lips met with each other and Miley put her hands on his neck and he put his hands on her hips and kissed her deeper and Oliver started removing Miley jacket and Miley stopped and looked at him and they carried on.

The next morning Oliver was up and packed and ready to go and Miley had gone to book them out and paid. Oliver and Miley hadn't talked about what happened last night not yet anyway but they were both feeling guilty and both feeling very disgusted with them.

When they were on the plane Miley hardly said a word to Oliver and he didn't say anything to her. When they landed in Malibu, they looked at each other.

'Do you want a ride a home?' Oliver asked.

'No thanks, I'll get a taxis' Miley answered.

'Listen Miles, I'm sorry about...' Oliver was cut off with Miley kiss and he kissed her back.

'I don't want to talk about it OK, I just want us to be friends and forget about it' Miley said.

'OK, if that what you want then I'm happy for it to be that way' Oliver replied.

Miley kissed Oliver again and walked away from him and he went to his car and drove back home. When he got home, he unlocked the door and finds Lilly sitting in the kitchen with a baby in her arms.

'Oliver' Lilly let out. 'She here in my arms'

Oliver walked over to Lilly and took her from Lilly arms and kissed Emma on the forehead. Oliver had settled Emma down in her cot and went to see Lilly who was sitting on the sofa.

'So where does this leave us?' Oliver asked.

'I don't know you tell me' Lilly answered.

'I want us to be together but if it always going to cause problems then what the point' Oliver sad.

Lilly kissed Oliver on the lips and they went upstairs.

_**To Be Continued... **_

_**Okay, here your chapter I'm very happy that you're all enjoying it because I'm enjoying writing it for you. **_

_**Thankyou for all the reviews and keep reviewing. **_

_**Updates will be soon and I cannot reveal how many chapters there are going to be. **_

_**Thankyou **_

_**Lots of Love **_

_**EmilyOsment**_

_**Xx x x x x x**_


	26. Lilly Finds Out And Will She Forgive?

**Lilly finds Out and Will She forgive?**

It has been 2 weeks since Oliver returned with Miley from Russia. It has been 3 weeks since Lena gave in and gave Emma back to Lilly and Oliver. But now Demi and Lilly thinks it all happy ending, well they were wrong. Oliver and Miley had a little thing for each other in Russia and still carrying on from there.

Miley isn't exactly single, she having her on and off relationship with Jake Ryan and Oliver is married to her best friend Lilly. Oliver and Miley just can't stop but when Oliver receive a text from Miley, Lilly attention is grabbed and she checks the message and it said – _**Oliver, I need to see you it's important love you Miles **_– Lilly puts his phone down and he comes into the kitchen with shopping bags.

'You received a text from Miley' Lilly said. 'She said, she needs to see you'

'Oh right, um well why don't you finish packing and I'll go and see Miley' Oliver replied.

'Yeah, why not I can trust you' Lilly responded.

Oliver smiles and gives Lilly a kiss and leaves the house. Oliver drove to see Miley. When he got there, she just dragged him in and took him to the bedroom.

'Miley, what is wrong with you?' Oliver asked.

'I have something to tell you' Miley answered. 'You remember that night?'

'Yeah' Oliver said.

'I'm pregnant with your child' Miley replied.

'You are joking?' Oliver questioned.

'No I'm not joking Oliver, I told the test' Miley responded. 'I'm out of the window with Hannah Montana, she pregnant too'

'Yeah and the press are going to wonder who the father is' Oliver argued.

'We have to tell Lilly and Jake the truth Oliver' Miley revealed.

'Oh no, me and Lilly are just getting are lives back on track and all you can think about is telling them' Oliver replied.

'We got no choice Oliver' Miley cried out. 'They going to find out'

'I can't lose Lilly again Miles' Oliver cried taking Miley hand.

'And I can't get rid of this baby I don't have it in the hearts to' Miley replied.

'No, you're have to lie and say Jake is the father' Oliver said.

'NO' Miley yelled.

Jake came in the bedroom and saw Miley and Oliver.

'What going on Miley?' Jake asked.

'You're going to hate me but in Russia I slept with Oliver and now I'm pregnant with his child' Miley answered.

Lilly had heard the whole thing and Oliver saw her and Miley and she stormed off.

'LILLY' Oliver yelled running after her.

Oliver caught up with Lilly and grabbed her arm and Lilly tried to push him away.

'Lilly, I love you, it was a mistake what happened in Russia I promise you' Oliver said.

'YOU JUST CAN'T STOP CAN YA?' Lilly yelled.

'IT WAS A MISTAKE LILLY' Oliver screamed.

'First it was Lena and now it Miley who it going to be next Oliver, my mum?' Lilly asked.

'There isn't going to be a next time' Oliver answered.

'How do I know your telling the truth Oliver?' Lilly asked again.

'Because I want you, I love you and I just can't let you go and I hate to see you going through pain of what I did to you' Oliver said.

Lilly looked at Oliver with her wet eyes and she walked away from him and Oliver went up to her.

'Give me time Oliver, I need to think' Lilly replied.

'I love you Lil, don't forget that' Oliver responded, kissing her on the lips and walked away from her.

After a few hours, Lilly had been sitting on the beach watching the waves and Jake however had come and sat with her.

'Are you OK?' Jake asked.

'I don't know and how are you?' Lilly questioned.

'Oh you know me, I wait for Miley and she gives me that' Jake answered.

'Oliver can be a jerk at times but he such a cheater as well' Lilly said.

'Now come on, Lena was just the biggest and Miley was just a one-night-stand, remember what happened between you and Oliver 12 years ago and Demi popped out' Jake replied.

FLASHBACK

_**It had been a few weeks since the party and Oliver and Lilly was just sitting on Oliver sofa watching telly and Lilly and Oliver started talking.**_

'_**Do you want anything to drink?' Oliver offered.**_

'_**No thanks' Lilly answered.**_

_**Oliver stood up and went into the kitchen and Lilly followed him. Lilly had walked over to Oliver and stopped what he was doing and took his hand and they walked towards the stairs.**_

'_**Lilly, what are you doing?' Oliver asked.**_

'_**Come on, were both sober we know what is going to happen' Lilly whispered.**_

'_**It the middle of the afternoon' Oliver pointed out.**_

__

'_**Better times because your parents are out and your brother working come on Oliver' Lilly said.**_

'_**No Lilly it not right' Oliver replied.**_

'_**Fine we won't' Lilly responded sitting on the stairs.**_

_**Oliver sat on the stairs with Lilly and looked at her and she pulled him in for a kiss and he didn't pull away. As they were kissing, Lilly started undoing Oliver shirt and Oliver undid Lilly top and they took the tops off.**_

_**Lilly and Oliver were on the stairs for about half an hour, kissing each other and Lilly broke it off and took Oliver hand and they went upstairs. Lilly kissed Oliver as they were getting closer to his room and she open his bedroom door and then closed it and locked it.**_

END OF FLASHBACK

'Demi wasn't a mistake' Lilly replied.

'Either were you and Oliver, your made for each other' Jake responded.

'Thanks Jake' Lilly said.

Jake and Lilly hugged each other and then pulled away and Lilly and Jake lips met and Oliver and Miley had seen it and they pulled a part.

'Thanks a lot' Miley said running off.

Oliver walked away and Lilly stood up with Jake and they went different ways.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Okay, I bet your wondering when there is going to be a happy ending but at the moment I can't see one. **_

_**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thankyou for all the reviews and keep reviewing and updates will be sooner I promise. **_

_**Lots of Love **_

_**EmilyOsment **_

__

_**X x x x**_


	27. Trust

**Trust**

Lilly goes home and finds Oliver sitting at the dinner table and Lilly goes to sit with him and she pours herself a glass of red wine and Oliver looks at her.

'Hey, join your kiss with Jake?' Oliver asked.

'Oliver, it was a mistake' Lilly answered.

'Yeah, getting back at me and Miley' Oliver said.

'No, it nothing like that' Lilly replied.

'Are you sure about that Lilly? Because before I even left you alone on that beach I remember saying that I love you and always will' Oliver responded.

'I would never ever cheat on you Oliver but you cheated on me twice but you don't remember that do you?' Lilly asked.

'I regret them both but I told Miley that I couldn't risk losing you again over just some stupid affairs' Oliver answered.

'Oliver, I'm going to ask you the one question that was mentioned in marriage is do you trust me?' Lilly questioned.

Oliver looked at Lilly with a shocking face and he walked away from her.

'How can you ask me that?' Oliver asked.

'JUST answer my question' Lilly said in tears.

'You know what I don't think I can trust you' Oliver answered.

'Get out Oliver' Lilly cried. 'NOW '

Oliver grabbed his jacket and left the house, slamming the door. Lilly fell onto the sofa. Lilly was so glad Demi, Seamus and Emma are at the Stewart house.

Lilly cried and cried until her eyes were red completely. Things between her and Oliver had been totally messed up and the marriage is completely a mistake.

There was a knock at the door and Lilly had got up to answer it and it was Matt.

'Oh hi Matt' Lilly said.

'Hey, um I was just popping by because I'm back in town' Matt replied.

Lilly let him in and closed the door and then they both sat on the sofa with two glasses of red wine.

'So how are you?' Matt asked.

'I'm fine' Lilly lied.

'Really, you don't look fine' Matt responded.

'Everything a mess Matt, I marry Oliver and then he cheats on me and then leaves and then I take him back when he broke up with the previous person and then he loses his daughter and then goes to Russia to get her back and then he sleeps with Miley behind my back and gets her pregnant, I just don't know what to say anymore' Lilly cried out to Matt leaning on his shoulder.

'You been through tough times and I can see you have' Matt said.

'Don't go, I really need someone with me' Lilly sobered out of her mouth.

Matt put his arms around her and then they pulled apart after 2 minutes and Lilly kissed Matt on the lips and he kissed her back and they got closer to each other and Lilly and Matt got up from the sofa and headed upstairs.

The next morning, Matt was dressed and Lilly came down to find him ready to leave.

'Hey' Matt responded. 'How are you feeling?'

'Better thanks for staying last night' Lilly answered.

Matt smiled and hugged Lilly. 'I'll see you around' Matt left.

Lilly burst into tears and Demi, Emma, Seamus, Nancy, Robby and Heather came in the door and saw Lilly.

'Mum' Demi burst out. 'What is wrong with you?'

'Long night sweetie' Lilly said.

'We just saw Matt leaving' Heather pointed out. 'Demi why don't you go and settle Emma down and Seamus and Robby will you help Dems?'

'Course I will' Robby replied picking Seamus up and Demi picked Emma up and they went upstairs and Nancy, Heather sat by Lilly.

'Now tell us, what has happened?' Nancy asked.

'Oliver messed up big time' Lilly answered.

'And don't think you messed up with Matt?' Heather questioned.

'What am I going to do?' Lilly asked.

'Well you could be honest with Oliver and tell the truth and then you and Oliver have got to sort out this marriage, you been through a lot this year Lilly, with your dad gone and Oliver affair and getting Emma back, you been through a lot, time to sort it all out' Heather answered.

'Oliver slept with Miley mum' Lilly revealed.

'Oh great, you know what Lilly, I am seriously giving up on you' Heather burst out with Demi and Robby coming down the stairs. 'I am tired of trying to help you sort your mess out, but you been nothing but trouble since you returned, I can't help you anymore Lilly, no one can it yours and Oliver mess now forget about the past and sort your problems out before it all turns and burns, were leaving bye Demi'

Heather, Robby and Nancy left and Lilly looked at Demi who walked over to her.

'Is dad coming home?' Demi asked.

'You know what I have no idea Dems and I don't care if he comes back or not' Lilly answered.

Demi hugged Lilly. Later on that night Oliver had returned, completely out of his head.

'Oliver, what has happened to you?' Lilly asked.

'I've spoken to my mum and you made me look like the bad one' Oliver answered.

'YOU SLEPT WITH MY BEST FRIEND, WHAT DO YOU EXPECTED?' Lilly yelled.

'When were you going to tell me about you and Matt last night?' Oliver asked.

'It was a mistake, I need someone Oliver and he only one that cared' Lilly cried out.

'Right whatever, I've come back to tell you it over are marriage, me and Emma are moving back to my mum house' Oliver said.

Lilly closed her eyes and muttered to herself. 'I can't believe I'm going to do this' Lilly slapped Oliver hard across the face and he snapped out of it.

Lilly brought him closer to her body and they shared a kiss with each other and they went upstairs.

The next morning, Lilly and Oliver had woken up in each other arms and Lilly kissed Oliver lips lightly. After all that, Lilly and Oliver sat down and really talked about the marriage and everything else.

'What happening between us Oliver?' Lilly asked.

'I don't know Lil, but we need to talk about it' Oliver answered.

'I don't think I want to talk about it' Lilly said.

'I want this to work between us but we got to learn to trust and be honest with each other' Oliver replied.

'Can you do that?' Lilly questioned.

'Miley was a mistake and I don't know what she planning on doing with the baby but I am sorry I've hurt you badly in the past and now everything has got to change, we need to be mature about things, we have three kids that needs us to be parents to them' Oliver said.

'Yeah, I have two, you have four' Lilly replied.

'I love you Lil and always will' Oliver responded.

'I love you too' Lilly said hugging him.

Is that the end?

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Nope I can't end it yet; I'm enjoying it too much, um tells me if you think I should end it here or carry on. **_

_**Thankyou all so much for the reviews and keep reviewing I'll update very soon and I can reveal it not going to be a happy ending if I don't bring on **__****_

_**Lots of Love **_

_**EmilyOsment**_

_**X x x x x **_


	28. Miley and Lilly Fights and Lilly Has New

**Miley and Lilly fights and Lilly Has News **

It has been a week since Oliver and Lilly talked about the marriage and decided to have a break from each other. It has been a couple of months since Lilly and Miley last talked over the phone.

Lilly and Miley isn't being the bestest friends at the moment as Miley is carrying Oliver child and is refusing to have abortion which she doesn't want Miley to have at all as it cruel to not let a child come in the world and not to have a life.

Demi and Lilly had a huge argument and Demi had ran off to the Stewart and Lilly was starting to feel like the worst mum in the world, with her dad gone and Oliver and her having a relationship break, she has no one. Her mum, Heather doesn't want to help unless she sorts herself out. But now Lilly wishes she never returned and wishes she never contacted Miley and none of this would have happened.

But new things have happened with Lilly, as a few weeks ago she started feeling sick and ill; she decided to take a pregnancy test to see if she was pregnant. Lilly goes to see the pregnancy test after a half an hour wait and it negative.

Lilly books appointment with the doctor to find out what is wrong with her and decides not to tell Oliver, Heather, Robby or anyone that she is going to see the doctor. Lilly asked Heather if she could baby sits Emma and Seamus for a little while and Heather agrees.

Lilly drove to the doctors and waited for half an hour and she was called in.

'LILLIAN TRUSCOTT' the nurse yelled.

Lilly stood up and walked toward the nurse and then went into the room. Lilly explained everything to the doctor and he ran a few test and Lilly left with some news.

Lilly cook's dinner for Demi, Seamus and Emma and they all sit at the table.

'Demi, I want you to be the first to know' Lilly said.

'Are you OK mum?' Demi asked.

'I told a pregnancy test and it came out negative but when I went to see the doctor it turns out that I'm 2 months pregnant' Lilly answered.

'No mum, you can't have another baby, it just getting be on a joke now, Seamus I was hoping would be your last but a third one no, you're bringing it into a world of where you and dad are having problems already and you think a baby is going to solve this problem, well your wrong mum, it not going to solve anything' Demi cried, leaving the table.

Lilly then had called Oliver and he had come over and sat with Lilly.

'I have some news for you' Lilly replied.

'I'm all yours' Oliver responded.

'I'm pregnant' Lilly revealed.

'How can you be? I mean we haven't slept together like that for a couple of months' Oliver said.

'I'm 2 months in Oliver' Lilly said. 'I want us to be a family again, it just not right you not being here, Demi getting stress, Seamus won't stopped crying half of the night and Emma she just missing her daddy, I want you to come home Oliver'

'Ah...problem there, since we went on a break, me and Miley have been getting closer to each other and well I was going to come round and ask you for a divorce so I can be with Miley' Oliver replied.

'Oh right' Lilly let out.

'I'm sorry Lil, it just Miley needs me and I love her and she going to have my baby soon and I know you are but Miley more important as this is her first' Oliver said.

'Right you made yourself clear you can go now, I'll get the divorce papers to come through to your door' Lilly said tearfully.

'OK, if you need any help with the baby then I'm always going to be here to help' Oliver responded.

'You better go, Seamus needs feeding and um by the way, you need to take Emma with you' Lilly replied.

'Why can you look after her?' Oliver asked.

'I'm not her mother' Lilly answered.

'Oh you're going to play that game' Oliver said.

'What game Oliver? I return and you treat me like I'm nothing to you' Lilly responded.

'I'll take Emma' Oliver replied.

'And can you give this to Miley, she going to need it' Lilly said giving him a necklace with a broken heart on it, saying _** Lilly my best friend for life **_Oliver put it in his pocket and he went to pick Emma up and left the house.

Lilly burst into tears and could feel the pain that Miley and Oliver has caused her. Lilly went upstairs and started packing Oliver things and put them on the doorstep. Demi, Heather, Nancy, Robby-Ray and Miley came over to see Lilly and saw her throwing things out and getting rid of things.

'Mum, what are you doing?' Demi asked.

'Demi start packing, were leaving Malibu cause nothing but problems for me' Lilly answered in tears.

'Lil, you don't have to leave' Miley began to say.

'AND DON'T YOU CARE TALK TO ME MILEY, YOU RUINED MY LIFE' Lilly screamed at her.

'So your running away from it all again' Heather said.

'No, I'm just getting away from her and him' Lilly cried out.

'But I want to stay here' Demi said.

'Of course you do' Lilly replied. 'Start packing'

'No, I'm staying here' Demi responded.

Lilly looked at Demi and then at Heather and then at Oliver.

'OK, I'll go on my own with Seamus' Lilly said in tears.

'Where are you going?' Miley asked.

'DON'T YOU DARE TALK MILEY THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT' Lilly shouted.

'HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?' Miley screamed at Lilly.

'YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME AND THE ONLY PERSON THAT WAS RIGHT FOR ME YOU TOOK IT ALL AWAY FROM ME AND I HATE YOU FOR BRINGING ME BACK HERE BECAUSE NONE OF THIS WOULD OF HAPPENED' Lilly cried out.

Miley shut her mouth and Oliver gave Miley the necklace and Miley looked at it.

'Lilly...' Miley began to say. 'Why have you taken this off?'

'We are no longer friends' Lilly answered wiping the tears off her face.

'Lilly...' Miley said holding the necklace.

'It hurts doesn't it Miley?' Lilly asked.

'Who is going to be my best friend now?' Miley questioned.

'I don't know but you have Oliver to take care of you' Lilly answered putting things in the car.

_**To Be Continued... **_

_**Okay, I know your all loving this story so much so I update it for you. Please can you tell me if you think I'm doing the right thing here? **_

_**Thankyou all so much for the reviews, I love them. Keep reviewing. **_

_**Lots of Love **_

_**EmilyOsment **_

_**X x x x x **_


	29. Pains And Heartbreaks

**Pains and Heartbreaks **

Lilly had finished packing her things into the car and Seamus things and she was heading towards L.A. way again.

Lilly drove to the Stewart to say goodbye to them all. Miley answered the door to her.

'Right I'm off' Lilly said.

Demi hugged Lilly tight.

'Listen, if you ever need me here my important number and I will come to get you if you want to come and stay with me and Seamus' Lilly replied hugging Demi.

'I love you mum' Demi cried out quietly.

'I love you too' Lilly responded tearfully.

Lilly went to say her goodbyes to Robby-Ray and Jackson. Lilly came face to face with her mum.

'Good luck' Heather said.

'Bye mum' Lilly replied hugging her.

'You know where I am if you need me' Heather let out.

Lilly went to face Oliver who was holding Emma.

'Bye Emma' Lilly cried out quietly kissing her on the forehead lightly and then looked at Oliver. 'I hope you have a happy life'

'Thanks and you too' Oliver replied.

'Stuff you Oliver and you Miley, take care everyone' Lilly said leaving closing the door.

_**A YEAR LATER...**_

It has been a year since, Lilly left Malibu with unborn child and Seamus and no one has heard from Lilly since she left. Miley gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and name her, Tiffany. But since Lilly left, Oliver and Miley split 

after she gave birth to Tiffany. Oliver is finding life difficult without Lilly and has expressed his feelings to Heather and Jackson about it all.

'Will she ever come home?' Oliver asked.

'I don't know Oliver' Heather answered.

After months and months of not hearing from Lilly, Oliver forgot all about her and tried to move on and he decides to move out of Malibu without Emma. Oliver left Emma with his mum, Nancy and she didn't understand why he was leaving.

Oliver had left without saying his goodbyes and he headed towards L.A. way and he was going to find Lilly to tell her how he feels about her deep down.

'Nothing the same anymore' Miley said.

'I know what you mean Miles, but you must of known Oliver was still in fully love with Lilly' Robby-Ray replied.

'I didn't ask him to leave her, he thought it would be best if he split with her but he never thought she would leave' Miley responded.

'Come on Miles, this isn't your entire fault' Robby-Ray said.

'I know but I split them up and Lilly heartbroken' Miley let out.

The next few days, Demi had ringed Lilly and no answer and Demi put the phone on the table.

Heather was starting to wonder if Lilly wants to be part of the family or is she hiding and not telling the full truth about where she living.

'I knew she would turn out like her dad' Heather said.

'You can't blame yourself Nan' Demi replied.

'I don't, I just wish I knew the real Lilly before she had you' Heather responded.

'She is Nan and she will always be that Lilly' Demi let out.

'I hope your right' Heather replied.

__

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Okay, here your chapter and my next chapter will be soon I promise. **_

_**Thankyou you all for the reviews and keep reviewing. Oh and um I need to know you're all smiling at this story because I am lol. **_

_**Lots of Love **_

_**EmilyOsment **_

_**X x x x x x **_


	30. Lilly Is Found

**Lilly Is Found **

Oliver made it to L.A. to see Lilly or more like to find her. It has been a year since they all last heard from Lilly. Oliver had started worrying about Lilly. Oliver went to the apartment she was staying at before she came back to Malibu.

'Can I help you?' the lady asked.

'I'm looking for this girl, she use to live here her name...' Oliver got cut off.

'Lilly Truscott, yeah she did move back here until she met this new abusive guy in the bar' the lady said.

'Do you know where she living?' Oliver asked.

The lady wrote it down on the piece of paper and gave it to Oliver.

'You'll be lucky if you get near her' the lady answered.

'Cheers, what your name?' Oliver questioned.

'I'm Sammy, one of her good friends around here and put her up when she needed someone' Sammy replied.

'I'm Oliver, she probably told you about me' Oliver responded.

'The boy who cheated on her and has two kids with other woman and you two have known each other for a really long time, no surprise she tells me everything' Sammy said.

'So you do know' Oliver let out.

'Oh I know everything about Lilly' Sammy responded.

'Anyway cheers for the address' Oliver replied leaving the room.

'Yeah no problem' Sammy let out.

Oliver got back into the car and drove to this house. When he got there, it wasn't just one little house, it was a huge house and Oliver went into the driveway and got out of his car and went to the front door and rang the doorbell and a maid answered.

'Please come in' the maid said.

Oliver walked in and looked at her.

'Can I ask who you're looking for?' the maid asked.

'Yeah Lillian Truscott' Oliver answered.

'She will be with you in a minute' the maid replied.

'Um can I ask who she married to?' Oliver asked.

'Yes to an angry man who beats her when she not doing as a she been told' the maid answered.

Lilly had come down the stairs and saw Oliver.

'Oliver...' Lilly let out.

Oliver looked at her and she had bruises on her arms and face. Oliver walks up to her and Lilly takes a step back.

'Would you like me to get you anything?' the maid asked.

'Yeah two cups of tea please' Lilly answered.

Maid went into the kitchen and Lilly and Oliver went into the living room and sat on the sofa and the two teas came in and the maid left the living room.

'What are you doing here Oliver?' Lilly questioned.

'Well we don't hear anything from you for a year, Demi feels abandoned and I would like to know how my son is' Oliver answered. 'And the new born'

'Seamus is fine, he with Nanny and the new born, she only had a little time to live and she died in her cot' Lilly said tearfully.

'Oh Lil, I'm sorry I didn't know come here' Oliver said going to hug her.

'No Oliver, you're not allowed to hug me, Peter going to be home soon so you're going to have to go' Lilly let out.

'What, a man that abuse you if you don't do as your told' Oliver replied. 'Oh you really do know what to do with your life'

'He doesn't abuse me, I just being clumsy' Lilly responded.

'You expected me to believe that?' Oliver asked.

'Yeah' Lilly answered.

'Well I'm sorry but no I won't believe it' Oliver said.

'Look, why don't you come back later, Seamus will be here then' Lilly suggested.

Oliver kissed Lilly on the lips to shut her up and she didn't pull away but Peter had come in with a few of his mates and saw Oliver and Lilly.

'Who are you?' Peter asked.

'Oh this is um Oliver, Seamus dad' Lilly answered getting up and going towards Peter and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

'Lillian can I have a word with you' Peter whispered going into the dinner room.

Lilly had followed and closed the door behind her.

'I thought you didn't know' Peter said.

'I lied to you about all that, I did know' Lilly replied.

'You better get rid of him now' Peter responded.

'He wants to see Seamus' Lilly let out.

'Yeah and try and get you back in his arms, I'm not thick Lillian' Peter said.

'OK' Lilly responded leaving the room. 'Sorry Oliver you have to go, you can see Seamus another day'

'No I want to see him now' Oliver said.

'Please Oliver' Lilly begged him.

The door open and it was the nanny and Seamus.

'Were home' a lady called out and Seamus came running up to Lilly and she picked him up and she looked at Peter.

'Give him half an hour' Lilly said.

Peter stormed off with his friends and the nanny followed him. Lilly sat down with Oliver and they played with Seamus.

'Listen Lil, I know he abusing you so why don't you come with me and I can take you home' Oliver whispered.

'No Oliver, Peter loves me' Lilly said quietly.

'Fine whatever' Oliver replied.

When the half an hour was up Lilly walked Oliver to the front door and she looked at him.

'Are you going to be OK?' Oliver asked.

'I'll be fine' Lilly answered.

'Call me if you need me' Oliver said.

'Thanks' Lilly replied.

Oliver hugged Lilly and kissed her on the lips lightly and then walked away from her.

Lilly began to cry lightly as Oliver drives away.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Okay, I know I'm the writer to this story but I hate this chapter, tell me what you think please. **_

_**I will update soon with another chapter for you. Thankyou all so much for the reviews and keep reviewing. **_

_**Lots of Love **_

_**EmilyOmsent **_

_**X x x x x **_


	31. Lilly Leaves Peter

**Lilly Leaves Peter **

It has been 4 weeks since Oliver found Lilly living with some guy name Peter, who abuses her and makes her suffer if she does not do as she told by him. It has been 4 weeks since Oliver saw Seamus and Lilly.

Oliver was in the bar having a little drink and he heard Peter laughing with some girl and he looked over and saw them kissing each other and Oliver took a picture and then left the bar and drove to see Lilly.

The maid had answered and let him in.

'Lillian is busy can I take a message?' the maid asked.

'No, I'm going to go and find her' Oliver answered.

Lilly came down the stairs and looked at the maid.

'It OK, he a friend' Lilly said.

They went into the living room and Lilly closed the door and took over into the garden.

'Oliver you can't keep coming to see me anymore, Peter will kill you if you keep coming' Lilly replied.

'He cheating on you Lil' Oliver said, showing her a picture.

'I know and I have to put up with it Oliver' Lilly responded.

'No you shouldn't have to' Oliver burst out.

'Well I do OK, now please just go' Lilly said. 'Before he gets home and see you'

'Lilly you have got to get yourself out of here, I do not want Seamus in danger' Oliver argued.

Lilly looked at Oliver and she was crying and Oliver pulled her in closer and hugged her.

'I don't want to live this life Oliver' Lilly cried out.

'You don't have to, pack your stuff and Seamus and come with me' Oliver let out.

'I can't Oliver, it will break his heart' Lilly replied.

Oliver kissed Lilly on the lips deep and she pushed him away. Oliver left the house and Lilly went back upstairs and Peter had come in with the woman and Lilly came downstairs.

'Oh, who is this lady?' the girl asked.

'She just my sister' Peter lied.

The girl went upstairs and Peter whispered to Lilly.

'You're in the basement' Peter whispered.

'I know' Lilly said quietly.

Peter went upstairs and Lilly got the card out and it was Oliver number and she put it back in her pockets and stayed up with the maid all night helping her with the washing.

'Lillian why don't you go and get some rest' the maid suggested.

'No, I refuse to sleep in that disgusting basement' Lilly responded. 'And my name is Lilly'

'Why are you here?' the maid asked.

'Because Peter needs me' Lilly answered.

'No he doesn't, you just think that' the maid said. 'That boy that comes round loves you to bits that who needs you' the maid replied.

'That my ex-husband' Lilly responded. 'And will be for the rest of my life'

'OK' the maid said walking off.

The next few days, Peter was being all loving to Lilly, kissing her and cuddling her and Lilly stood up and picked Seamus up.

'He needs to be dropped off at Playschool' Lilly replied.

'I'll take him' Peter said.

'No I will, he my son' Lilly argued.

Peter grabbed Lilly and she put Seamus down.

'Get off me Peter' Lilly said.

'Oh you're going to stand up to me now are you?' Peter asked.

Lilly swallowed hard and Peter picked Seamus up and took him to playschool. Lilly got Oliver number out and dialled it.

'Oliver, it me, I need your help' Lilly cried out quietly.

Lilly asked the maid to help her pack. Oliver had come over and put the stuff in the car and Lilly grabbed her car keys and said her goodbyes to the maid.

'Take care of you' Lilly said hugging her tight.

'I will do now go' the maid replied.

Lilly got into the car and Oliver had driven off and Lilly went to the playschool to get Seamus.

Lilly and Oliver had a chat about where she can go and she tells Oliver the truth.

'I want to live in Malibu' Lilly revealed.

'You're always being welcome back' Oliver whispered.

'Thanks Oliver' Lilly said hugging him.

They drove to Malibu and they arrived...

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Okay, sorry it late but I was on holiday for 24 hours anyway here your brilliant chapter and enjoy. **_

_**Thankyou for all the reviews and keep reviewing so I know you all love this story. **_

_**Lots of Love **_

_**EmilyOsment **_

_**X x x x x **_


	32. Lilly Mum Illness

**Lilly Mum Illness**

Lilly, Oliver and Seamus arrived in Malibu and everyone was excited when they saw Lilly but Miley and Robby-Ray looked at Lilly with a sad smile.

'We have bad news' Robby-Ray said.

'You're mum seriously ill at the moment' Miley replied.

Lilly went inside the house and rushed over to her mum and Heather held Lilly hand tight.

'I'm glad your home Lilly' Heather whispered.

'Why didn't you tell me you were ill?' Lilly asked. 'I would have looked after you'

'I didn't want to ruin your life' Heather answered.

'You haven't mum' Lilly responded.

'What happened to your new baby?' Heather questioned.

'She died in her cot' Lilly said tearfully. 'She wouldn't stop crying and I put her down and I had to leave for 2 minutes and I come back and find out she dead'

'Oh Lil' Miley replied.

'Don't touch me Miley' Lilly let out.

Miley back off and went over to Demi and Seamus.

'You will find life so much easier without me Lilly' Heather said.

'No I don't think I could handle it' Lilly replied.

'You can and you will' Heather responded.

'What is wrong with you mum?' Lilly asked.

'I have a heart disease and not been feeling good for a few years now and it got a lot worsted' Heather answered.

The next couple of days, Lilly looked after her mum and stayed with her at all times. Oliver looked after Seamus and Demi while Lilly looking after her mum.

But one night Oliver and Lilly were doing laundry together at the laundrette and they started laughing and playing about.

'So how has Demi been since I returned home?' Lilly asked.

'Oh this and that' Oliver answered. 'But I expected she really pleased to see you home'

'Yeah I hope she is' Lilly replied.

'How is your mum?' Oliver asked.

'She not getting any better, I've been thinking about sending her into a care home' Lilly answered tearfully.

'Oh Lil, you don't mean that' Oliver said.

'I do Oliver, I can't look after her anymore, it out of my hands she needs nurses and doctors not her daughter' Lilly burst out.

'Lilly, calm down were all here to help' Oliver replied.

'Thanks but...' Lilly was cut off.

'No buts' Oliver responded bringing her closer to his body and he kissed her lightly on the lips and he pulled away and looked at her in the eyes. Oliver wiped the tears away from her face and kissed her again but a bit deeper and Lilly had kissed him back and then she had pulled away.

'I can't do this Oliver' Lilly said, walking away from him.

Oliver nodded his head and pulled her back and kissed her deep and she pushed him away and picked the laundry up and walked out of the laundrette. Oliver had followed and driven back to the Stewart.

The next couple of days, Lilly mum had passed on and Lilly was destroyed and she had stayed in her room in her PJ and photos everywhere on the bed. Lilly hasn't had a prober sleep since her mum passed on. Oliver however had come into the room and saw it a mess and walked over to her.

'You are coming?' Oliver asked.

'Where are we going?' Lilly questioned.

'To your mum funeral' Oliver answered.

'Yeah, I'll just get dressed' Lilly said.

Oliver waited for her to get dressed and they both went downstairs.

'I'm so sorry Lilly' Miley cried quietly.

Lilly walked away from Oliver and Miley and walked with Demi and Seamus. After the funeral they went back to the Stewart and Oliver sat by Lilly and gave her a glass of red wine.

'How are you?' Oliver asked.

Lilly looked at him and then wine and she picked it up and took a sip and then put the glass down.

'Go away' Lilly answered.

Oliver stood up and went over to Miley and Jackson.

'She'll talk to you' Oliver whispered pushing Jackson lightly over to her.

Jackson walked and sat by her.

'How are you doing?' Jackson asked.

'Fine thanks' Lilly answered. 'And you?'

'Ah, I'm doing OK' Jackson said.

'Why are you being so nice to me?'

'Because you're my stepsister' Jackson answered.

'Not anymore, I'm just a girl to you' Lilly replied.

'Nah, you're never just be a girl to me, you'll be my stepsister that I love and my sister best friend' Jackson responded.

'I and your sister will never ever be friends again, she ruined my life' Lilly said.

'You say that now but when it comes to it, you do want to be friends and she hasn't ruined your life, Oliver willing to take you back it just you, being stubborn about thing, Miley never asked him to leave you he thought it would be best and your sitting here being stubborn, your mum didn't leave this world for you to be unhappy, she left this world for you to be happy and get on with life' Jackson burst out making everyone listen.

Lilly just sat there looking at Jackson and she stood up and went upstairs.

'That was quite a speech' Oliver said, going after Lilly. 'Hey you OK?'

'Yeah fine' Lilly answered. 'Thinks I'm stubborn that great'

'Lilly...' Oliver was cut off.

'Just get out Oliver, I don't want to talk to anyone right now' Lilly said.

'OK' Oliver replied, leaving the room.

_**To Be Continued... **_

_**Okay, your chapter here but I still ain't dropping any hints if the next chapter is going to be the happy ending. **_

_**Thankyou for all the reviews and keep reviewing. I will update soon. **_

_**Lots of Love **_

_**EmilyOsment **_

_**X x x x x **_


	33. Moving On

**Moving On **

_**5 MONTHS LATER...**_

Lilly is a single mum, living with her two children which are Demi and Seamus. It is Seamus birthday today and he is 2 years old. He was having a little party and all his little playschool friends were invited, even Tiffany and Emma were invited.

Oliver had come and helped Demi make the birthday cake even Miley came early to help Lilly, Demi and Oliver out.

'Hey Lil' Miley said.

'You're early' Lilly replied.

'Yeah I thought you might need a hand' Miley responded.

'No thanks' Lilly let out. 'All you can do is go home and just leave Tiffany here until the party over'

'Okay, Demi I shall see you tomorrow at 5' Miley said.

'Why?' Lilly asked.

'I invited her out to shop with me' Miley answered.

'She can't, I'm taking her shopping tomorrow for presents' Lilly argued.

'I didn't know that' Demi said.

'Well you do now, so ha she can't go with you' Lilly replied.

'Okay, maybe another time' Miley said.

'Or maybe not' Lilly responded.

Miley smiled and left the house. Lilly put the food on the table and Oliver came up behind Lilly and whispered to her.

'Did you have to be so nasty?' Oliver asked quietly.

'I wasn't, I don't want Demi hanging with that thing' Lilly answered quietly back to Oliver.

'Miles and Dems have had that planned for weeks' Oliver whispered.

'Oh well, it wouldn't hurt if she had to cancel' Lilly said.

'OK, you are the mum so it you that makes the decision' Oliver replied.

'Of course it is' Lilly responded.

Oliver smiled and Demi brought in more food. Later on Demi had put Seamus to bed and Emma, while Oliver and Lilly are in the kitchen talking to each other.

'So what are you doing tomorrow?' Oliver asked.

'I don't know, I need to get some shopping done so' Lilly answered.

'Because I want to take Seamus and Demi out with Emma to the park, I was wondering if you would like to come' Oliver said.

'I don't think that a good idea Oliver' Lilly replied.

'Why?' Oliver asked.

'It just wouldn't feel right Oliver but you go and have fun, I need to do my shopping' Lilly answered.

Oliver grabbed Lilly but the arm and brought her in for a kiss on the lips and she pushed him away.

'What on earth are you playing at?' Lilly questioned.

Oliver did it again and Lilly kissed him back and he lifts her up and sat her on the table and they pulled apart and looked at each other.

'I better go' Oliver whispered.

'Why?' Lilly asked.

Oliver walked away from Lilly and went to get Emma and said his goodbyes to Seamus and Demi. Lilly had carried on cleaning up and then went to her bed.

The next couple of days, Oliver and Lilly had come face to face with each other and sat down late at night talking to each other about the kiss.

'Oliver about the other night...' Lilly was cut off.

'I don't want to talk about it' Oliver said. 'Or think about it, so let just leave it there'

'But I don't want to' Lilly whispered, standing up and sitting on his lap and kissed him on the lips. 'I want you'

Oliver kissed Lilly deeper...

The next day, Lilly woke up to feel arms around her and it was Oliver and she smiled to herself. She remember what happened last night and it was like what happened 12 years ago when they were bother sober and wanted to do it together.

Oliver had woken up to feel Lilly in his arms and he smiled to himself. He had remembered what happened 12 years ago between them and it just felt like that last night.

Lilly turns around to face Oliver and kisses him on the lips lightly.

'I love you Truscott' Oliver whispered.

'I love you too' Lilly said.

After that they got back together but Miley however wasn't happy about them both...

_**To Be Continued...**_


	34. Miley Jealousy

**Miley Jealousy **

It has been a few weeks since Lilly and Oliver got back together as a couple, they were going to renew the marriage and Miley however wasn't happy about the two being back together so she acted like she didn't care.

'Heya everyone' Lilly said all happily.

'Hello Lillian, I didn't think you would come round anymore' Robby-Ray responded.

'Well you are my mum husband and you are my stepdad, I can't keep away and beside you are Seamus and Demi granddad' Lilly replied.

'Well I'm glad to know we can still talk to each other' Robby-Ray said. 'But I'm a little worried about Miley'

'Oh well I've got nothing to do with her right now, so um do you think you could look after Seamus next Friday?' Lilly asked.

'Sure' Robby-Ray answered.

'Err...excuse me, no my daddy can't look after your baby so why don't you get out and ask Nancy' Miley burst out.

Lilly looked at Robby and then at Miley.

'Fine, I'll ask Nancy she won't have a problem with Seamus and Demi oh and by the way Mr Stewart I don't think we can talk anymore because that spoil little brat over there doesn't keep her mouth shut half of the time' Lilly argued leaving the house.

'I wish you two would work something out' Robby-Ray said.

'Me, Lilly and Oliver will never ever be friends again daddy, everything that happened between us all is just being flushed down the toilet, we will never ever be the three bestest friends again' Miley replied.

'Look what happened between you and Oliver, Lilly got to get over it and you have got to face the fact that Lilly and Oliver love each other and you can't break it and I don't want you to because you caused all the damage last time' Robby-Ray responded.

Miley walked up the stairs and Oliver and Lilly had come over with Nancy, Demi and Seamus.

'Oh my god what they all doing here?' Miley asked.

'Were having a meeting now sit down Miley, were going to sort this problem out before it gets out of hand' Robby-Ray answered.

'Go on then talk' Miley said.

'Lilly, you have got to learn to forgive and forget, Miley, you got to face the fact that these two love each other and there nothing you can do about it and Oliver, just be a boy and stay out of trouble' Robby-Ray replied.

'He right guys, ever since you two fell out it not been the same' Nancy responded.

'Well that was her fault' Lilly said.

'Oh no I don't think so, I was the one who was trying to make up with you but you wasn't having any of it so I don't think I was the one who didn't want to be friends' Miley argued.

'You've always been jealous of everyone just because you and Jake didn't have a perfect happy ever after doesn't mean no one else can' Lilly burst out.

'I have not been jealous of you Lilly' Miley said. 'And why would I want to be jealous of you?, I'm not the one who got pregnant at the age of 17 and ran away for 12 years, I'm not the one who embarrassed myself at school, I'm not the one who takes everything so serious and has to blame someone and I'm not the one who has taken him back so many times when his not going to learn'

Lilly looked at everyone in shock and then back at Miley.

'Yeah, well at least I ain't the one who steals girls boyfriends or husbands when they already taken, at least I'm not the one who keeps secret about the fame of Hannah Montana and at least I have the guts to come back after 12 years to face Oliver and tell him his has a little girl' Lilly replied.

'At least I didn't ruin my life for some child' Miley argued.

'Why you...EVIL LITTLE SINGER' Lilly screamed. 'I DON'T HAVE ANY REGRETS ON HAVING DEMI AND YOU SHOULDN'T LOOK SO PROUD OF YOURSELF YOU STEAL GIRLS HUSBANDS OR BOYFRIENDS SO THAT EVERYONE AROUND YOU IS SO UNHAPPY AND THEN YOUR HAPPY WITH YOURSELF'

'YOU CAN TALK, YOU CAN'T EVEN GET A PROBER JOB BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T GOT ANY GRADES AND DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT 12 YEARS AGO OF HOW YOUR MUM AND DAD WOULD HAVE FELT ABOUT YOU FAILING AS A LITTLE GIRL' Miley shouted.

'I DID THINK ABOUT MY PARENTS BUT I WAS FREAKED OUT, I HAD TO GET AWAY' Lilly cried out, yelling at Miley.

'WELL WHY DID YOU PHONE ME UP?' Miley asked, shouting at Lilly.

'BECAUSE YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND AND I HAD NO ONE TO TURN TO, I COULDN'T EXCALTY TELL MY MUM OR DAD OVER THE PHONE' Lilly answered.

Miley went quietly and Lilly stormed out of the house crying and Demi picked Seamus up and went after Lilly, who was sitting in the car and Lilly drove them home.

Miley sat on her bed that night and she was thinking to herself about what Lilly had said to her. Miley is jealous of Lilly and Oliver being happy and she just wanted Lilly all to herself.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Okay, here your chapter quite some drama shall I say. Anyway enjoy this chapter. **_

_**Thankyou for all the reviews and keep reviewing and I'll update soon. **_

_**Lots of Love **_

_**EmilyOsment**_

_**X x x x x **_


	35. Miley and Lilly Talks

**Miley and Lilly talks**

It has been a few days since Lilly and Miley had a big huge argument about the friendship and past. Miley had been shaking all weekend and wanted to talk to Lilly about the argument.

Lilly, however was upset with herself and Oliver had comfort her and Lilly was glad she had Oliver by her side. Lilly couldn't understand why Miley can't be happy for her and Oliver. 12 years ago, she could be happy for us but now it all different Miley just can't be happy for us.

Oliver had taken Emma, Seamus, Tiffany and Demi to the park. While they were at the park Miley had come round to see Lilly. She knocked on the door and Lilly had rushed down the stairs to answer it.

'Oh it you' Lilly said.

'I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now but we need to talk about things Lilly' Miley replied.

'Oh OK, talk away but make it quick I have a job interview to get to because my ex best friend said that I can't even get a prober job but I'm willing to go and try' Lilly responded.

'OK, I didn't mean to say that the other night, I was mad and upset with you and I just wanted to hurt you and maybe you extremely upset but now I feel awful about what I said and I've come to say I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that at all' Miley said.

'Do you want to come in?' Lilly asked. 'Neighbours' are always looking for gossips around here'

Miley went inside the house and Lilly closed the door and they sat the table with two coffees in front of them.

'How are you?' Miley asked.

'I'm still shaking up but I'm OK, you?' Lilly asked back.

'Same' Miley answered.

'Why are you here Miley?' Lilly questioned.

'I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, you shouldn't have any regrets on having Demi, she perfect in every way, your first child at a very young age but I had no rights in saying that you should regret on having Demi' Miley said.

'I love her to bits Miley and I was so happy when I phone you up on the day I gave birth to Demi, I was just so happy I had you to turn to, I couldn't turn to Oliver as he was the father and I couldn't turn to my mum and dad as they would look at me as a failure' Lilly cried quietly.

'No that not true, your mum and dad wanted you back that all they wanted back then but they never looked at you as a failure but you done a bloody good job on Demi and you brought her up on your own and that takes a lot of courage to do that as a single mum' Miley replied.

'Why did you sleep with Oliver?' Lilly asked.

'I didn't mean to, it just I couldn't stand it you two being so loving and happy couple as me and Jake were falling apart, I thought I was losing you Lilly' Miley answered. 'I slept with Oliver to make you unhappy, yes I admit I was jealous of you and Oliver but I shouldn't be because you two belong together and I shouldn't get involved all I can do is be happy for you guys, I don't love Oliver like you do Lilly, I love Jake like you love Oliver but shame he can't love me back like that'

'I'm sure Jake loves you Miley, and you would never ever lose me as your best friend same goes for Oliver, I love you as my best friend' Lilly said.

'I was being selfish and greedy, I wanted you all to myself and that not right, you should have a life away from best friends and I shouldn't have slept with Oliver like that' Miley replied. 'Oliver loves you more than this earth and that means a lot and I don't want to ruin it anymore, I was just being jealous and I should learn to control it but I'm not jealous anymore, you two are my best friends and I love you guys to bits'

Lilly smiled and hugged Miley and they both let out a big sigh.

'Are we friends again?' Lilly asked.

'Always will be Lilly and with Oliver on the side' Miley answered.

Lilly hugged Miley again and Miley gave Lilly a present.

'It your late birthday present' Miley said.

'Awww...thanks Miley' Lilly replied.

After a few hours, Oliver returned with Tiffany, Emma, Demi and Seamus and they all found Miley and Lilly making cakes.

'Hey guys' Miley burst out.

Lilly kissed Oliver on the lips and Miley hugged Demi.

'Are you two friends yet or is this an acted to shut us all up?' Demi asked.

'I like the second one' Miley said jokily. 'Nah, me and your mum are the bestest friends again with your daddy one the top'

'Like an ice-cream' Demi replied. 'You got the cone and then the ice-cream and then toppings'

'Yeah' Miley responded. 'Oh Lilly, if you're up for it do you want to go shopping with me this Saturday?'

'Yeah sure' Lilly answered.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Okay, here your chapter and I hope your enjoy it. **_

_**Thankyou for all the reviews and keep reviewing. **_

_**Lots of Love **_

_**EmilyOsment**_

_**X x x x **_


	36. Renewing the Wedding and Surprise Return

**Renewing the Wedding and the Surprise Return**

It has been a few weeks since Oliver, Lilly and Miley all made the bestest friends again. It was the day of renewing Oliver and Lilly wedding day.

Everyone had turned up to the wedding and it was beautiful and it came to the party and Lilly made a speech.

'Hey everyone can I have your attention, I've decided to make the speech, I'm very happy to be known as Mrs Oken for the fourth or third time and I'm proud to know Oliver as my lovely husband, at least I'm off the market again, I've been through a lot lately and it taken me this long to bring myself back out of it and show the world I'm the best mum and wife' Lilly paused. 'I, my best friend Miley, made up and it make me as happy as we sorted things out...'

'AND A MOTHER STEALER' a woman shouted out.

Everyone looked at her. Loenie and Lena was standing by the doors of entering.

'Oh my god she back' Miley burst out.

'Bubble head' Demi whispered to Miley making her laugh.

'He can't marry you as he married to me' Lena pointed out showing the ring.

Lilly looked at Oliver and so did everyone else.

'Did you forget?' Loenie asked.

'Yeah totally' Oliver answered.

'Sorry, he is mine' Lena said. 'Where is she?'

'How could you forget?' Lilly asked.

'I was total confused at the time' Oliver said to Lilly. 'I want a divorce Lena'

'Of course you do' Lena replied. 'On one condition, you give me Emma and we say no more about it'

'No way, you gave Emma away to us' Oliver burst out.

'Fine, how about this one, you give 600 hundred pounds and I walk your never ever see me again' Lena responded.

'Oliver, just give her money and then we can be happy together' Lilly whispered.

Oliver left the church with Lena and they went into another room and Lena got the divorce papers out and he signed them and so did she and Oliver give her the money.

'This should pay the trouble you caused me' Lena said.

'Don't you mean all the trouble you caused me and Lilly' Oliver replied.

'Lilly meant nothing to you when you started the affair with me' Lean responded.

'Yes she did, I regretted every moment we had together' Oliver whispered.

'You say that now but really you loved me' Lena said.

'You said you would walk now go' Oliver let out.

'Give this to Emma, so she knows I care about her' Lena whispered.

'She already knows you care' Oliver said.

'Yeah but this is stronger and she knows I think about her everyday' Lena replied.

'Shame now go' Oliver responded.

'I hope your very happy with Lilly and your family, I'll never ever bother you again goodbye Mr Oken' Lena said kissing him on the cheek and leaving the room. 'Let go mum, I have everything here goodbye Lilly'

Lena and Loenie left the church and Oliver went over to Lilly and gave her a kiss on the lips and hug.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Okay, updates will be sooner than you expected I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **_

_**Thankyou for all the reviews and keep reviewing. **_

__

_**Lots of Love **_

_**EmilyOsment**_

_**X x x x x **_


	37. The Happy Ending

**The Happy Ending **

It has been 4 weeks since Lilly and Oliver remarried and lived in the same house again. Since everything that happened between Lilly and Oliver, it has been forgotten well not completely but everyone is living happy.

It not been easy for Lilly after losing her father last year and her mother this year, life hasn't been easy for her at all and with Oliver little bit on the side wasn't helping but now everything has changed. She still has her marriage to Oliver and she still has her kids Demi and Seamus with Emma as well. Lilly friendship with Miley was stronger than ever.

Oliver was having problems with work at the moment he was on the edge of losing his job if he has anymore time off but Oliver had explained to the manager that he been going through hell with his wife Lilly at the moment and it has been deal with now.

Lilly has a job well manager of the new shop in town for clothes and fashion. Demi would work on the weekends with Lilly and Seamus and Emma would be at either the Stewart or Nancy. Lilly thought it would be about time Demi earn her some money and had a life away from home.

Oliver and Lilly had moved house as the house they did live in had too many horrible memories and thought it would be best to move out and move into a closer home to the Stewart.

Miley however, her relationship with Jake ended for good and Miley was now seeing a guy name Ross. Miley still had her fame as Hannah Montana and Ross knew her secret. The paired had a child together and name her Gracie.

_**A Month Later...**_

It is one sunny bright afternoon in Malibu and everyone was at Nancy having a family meal. Everyone was around having dinner and the girls would be settling the table out for them all.

'How is that shop going of yours Lilly?' Nancy asked.

'Well the maths isn't easy but it going OK' Lilly answered putting her arms around Oliver and kissing him on the cheek.

'Did you finish the course?' Miley questioned.

'Yeah but I'm still waiting for the results' Lilly replied.

'Well fingers crossed' Jackson responded.

'No, Lilly doesn't need fingers crossed, she already knows she got a good mark' Miley said.

'And how do you know that?' Jackson asked.

'Because I'm her best friend' Miley answered.

'Whatever' Jackson let out.

After that Lilly and Oliver headed home but Demi wanted to stay with Miley and Ross and Nancy looked after Seamus and Emma for the night.

'Finally, just me and you' Lilly sighed out kissing Oliver on the lips and they sat on the sofa in each other arms.

'I love you' Oliver said.

'I love you too' Lilly replied.

'Do you want a drink?' Oliver asked.

'Yeah thanks' Lilly answered.

Oliver got up and went into the kitchen and got Lilly a glass of red wine and himself a glass of wine. After that night, Lilly had revealed she could be pregnant again and took a pregnancy test.

'Well...' Miley said.

'I'm pregnant' Lilly revealed.

Miley and Demi hugged Lilly and everyone was happy for Lilly having her third child.

When it came being over 7 months pregnant, Oliver had quit his job to do Lilly job as a manager of Clothes and Fashion. Lilly gave birth 4 weeks early and she had another boy and named him Oscar, Oliver middle name.

Lilly and Oliver had spoken to each other and decide not to have any more children and that Oscar would be the last. Lilly returned home with Oscar.

'Finally she home' Demi let out. 'Can I go out?'

'Yeah sure be back but 9' Oliver said.

'Yes I know' Demi sighed out leaving the house.

When Demi left the house, Lilly looked at Oliver.

'I hope you been paying her' Lilly replied.

'Yes' Oliver responded putting his arms around Lilly.

'No seriously, she has life of her own and she deserve more than what she gets at the shop' Lilly said.

'I've been paying her more than 100 pounds' Oliver let out.

'Well make sure it sticks to that because she a moody teenager now and she going to complain she wants more anyway you need to get a job because I'm going to be working again' Lilly responded.

'Yeah I've got a job' Oliver revealed.

'What, you never told me' Lilly burst out.

'I'm working as a cleaner in the town centre' Oliver said.

'You are joking right?' Lilly asked.

'No, I couldn't get my other job back' Oliver answered.

'Well better than nothing I suppose' Lilly replied.

'Thankyou now I'm going to cook dinner and you need your rest' Oliver responded going into the kitchen.

Lilly sat on the sofa and she started working the bills out for the shop.

'Wow you sell a lot while I was on leave' Lilly said.

'Yeah, Demi had this idea to start putting things up for sale' Oliver replied.

'What kind of sale?' Lilly asked.

'Like um 2 tops for a fiver or was it 3 tops for a 10 pounds' Oliver answered.

'Oh right well I think it was 2 tops for fiver but that a good sale and have you been putting things on reduces?' Lilly questioned.

'Yeah' Oliver said.

'Good, I don't want to lose my customers' Lilly replied.

The next couple of weeks, Oliver had come to see Lilly working with Oscar, Emma and Seamus.

'MUMMY' Seamus yelled out.

'Hang on sweetie' Lilly said and carried on talking to her customer. 'Yes you get 3 tops for 10 pounds a free fury pen'

'Wow, I like the offer' the customer replied walking off.

Lilly turned to face Oliver and picked Seamus up and kissed Oliver on the lips.

'What are you guys doing here?' Lilly asked.

'We come to see you and mother wants us for tea on Sunday' Oliver answered.

'Can't' Lilly said.

'What?' Oliver sighed.

'I have this shop to look after and were open on Sundays till 5' Lilly replied.

'I thought it was 4' Oliver let out.

'Oh yeah it is anyway I won't be able to come because I've got stock coming in after 4 and I need Demi help with it' Lilly responded.

'How long will it take you?' Oliver asked.

'At least a good hour' Lilly answered.

'OK, well I'm sure you can come late with Demi' Oliver said kissing Lilly on the lips and Lilly put Seamus down and he ran over to Demi who was on the counter serving customers.

'Hey popper head' Demi said picking Seamus up and sitting him on the side.

'Do you work here?' a customer asked.

'Yes I do' Demi answered.

'This offer, 3 tops for 10 pounds...' the lady replied.

'Yeah it only in the sale for the next 2 weeks and then that it' Demi responded.

'Oh no, I don't want to buy the offer, I want to know what you get out of it?' the lady asked.

'Well you get a top which is 8 pounds and then you get two tops and only adding 2 pounds on and it 10 pounds for 3 tops' Demi answered.

'Oh right OK thankyou and how old are you?'

'I'm 13' Demi said.

'Who is the manager of this place?'

Lilly and Oliver came over and Lilly heard the question.

'I am' Lilly replied.

'Oh good, I'm the market inspector Marge Mitchell'

'Is there a problem?' Lilly asked.

'Yeah this offer is good but what I'm not happy is about how a 13 year old girl is working being the counter when she only 13 years of age' Marge said.

'She my daughter and I have trust in her not to steal any money' Lilly responded. 'Not like she would anyway she gets paid like everyone else who works in here'

'That not the point' Marge argued. 'She only 13 and she only suppose to be working in the stock area'

'She been working behind there for ages' Lilly said.

'Who came up with this offer?' Marge asked.

'She did and she brilliant at it, so if you don't mind would you please kindly leave' Lilly answered.

'First get someone else to use that counter if I catch her again then I will shut you down' Marge replied.

'OK, Maria will you work on the counter?' Lilly questioned.

'Yeah sure' Maria said.

'Right that it thankyou' Marge responded.

Lilly looked at Oliver and then at Demi and smiled.

'Why don't you go on your lunch break and then you can help me' Lilly replied.

'OK' Demi said picking Seamus up and taking Emma hand and walking into the back.

'Thanks Maria, you're a life saver' Lilly said.

Lilly and Oliver went to the back and Oliver had left after an hour.

So that was it, Lilly and Oliver lived happily ever after with the kids, Demi, Seamus, Emma and Oscar. Miley and Lilly friendship was stronger than ever. Lilly still had her shop and Demi went to college.

_**Well guys that it, finished. I really hoped you enjoyed reading this story and I would like to know if you were expecting this to be the ending or not because I know I wasn't expecting it. **_

_**I would also like to thankyou all for reviewing this story and I would love it if you could review the last chapter so I know you all enjoyed it so much. **_

_**I have plans on writing another story called 'Lilly Truscott Diary' which I am writing right now and I will be posting it soon. **_

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thankyou all once again for the reviews, your all good supporters to the story. **_

_**Lots of Love **_

__

_**EmilyOsment **_

_**X x x x x **_


End file.
